The Grimmjow Revolution
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: My first story. GrimmjowXOC and NarutoXOC. Rated T for Grimmjows' colorful language. For my Best Friend ELENI! I don't own any characters, but I really wish I did! Mostly set in Naruto's world with some interaction between S.S and Hueco Mundo. Currently Re-Writing.
1. Intro

The Grimmjow Revolution : A cross Fan-Fiction of Bleach and Naruto

(No crossover pairings and I added a couple of my own characters, I OWN NOTHING!)

By: Keltic-Arrancar

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Intro<p>

I was standing at the bank of the Konoha River. Though it smelled like tomatoes and leeks I had always found the sight of the river strangely calming. I paid no attention to the soft rustling of leaves behind me, followed by the even softer thud of a foot falling on to the slightly chilled ground, if not for my well trained ears I never would have heard the ninjas' approach.

"Nice to see you again Grimmjow," I looked back at the man who stood not even three feet away. He stood at six feet five inches, his muscular form slightly covered by the soul reaper uniform. The fact that the uniform had no sleeves easily showed the Konoha headband that he always tied to his right forearm. At his waist was his ever present zanpaku-to Pantera, the long ribbon that hung from the hilt matched the electric blue color of his hair, but even though most of his facial features were blocked by the cat black-ops mask that he was currently wearing, I knew that he was grinning.

"So, you got into the black ops, kid" his arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his voice was a little on the sarcastic side. Behind his mask his sapphire blue eyes looked me up and down. Our soul reaper uniforms almost exactly the same, the white sleeveless top, the long black pants with the blue sash that held up our swords, our headbands both wrapped around our forearms, and our completely different black-ops masks cut around our permanent arrancar masks.

"You noticed," My voice sounded more like a males, deeper than the average females, yet it still had the spunk of a sixteen year old. I lifted my wolf black-ops mask from my face, my silver eyes contrasting against my brown-striped-blue hair, so layered if I styled it just right I would look like a dude.

"Congratulations," the arrancar said, taking of his cat mask, revealing his face. His sapphire blue eyes matched the cat-like markings around them. His usual psychotic grin planted on his lips, and his large canine teeth shining in the small amount of sunlight that shown through the thick forest canopy.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly, as I always did when I was around him. The ex-sexta took a small step forward and grasped my hand in his.

"Did you achieve bankai yet?" Grimmjow asked pointing to my zanpaku-to with his left hand all the while never looking away from my face.

"Not yet," I said strait out, smiling at him, playing with the long chain on the hilt of my sword that wrapped around my waist like a belt. "What about you?"

"Not even close." He chuckled his grin widening, "Pantera said to give it a while, something about 'another half' if I remember correctly."

"Weird," I smiled, my jawbone mask, almost identical to his, moving with my real jaw. "Khikanni said the same thing." My voice steadily got softer as Grimmjow and I crept closer together, our lips almost touching, our eyes sliding closed ready to kiss each other, but a sudden blast of spiritual pressure separated us, the earth shaking like a quake. I grabbed a nearby branch to keep me steady, not too far from me Grimmjow did the same, and it was then that I recognized the owner of the spiritual pressure. A soul reaper that I, and Grimmjow both hated, and one word slipped from my lips. One single word that put all my hatred into a human form, "Dad".

I drew my zanpaku-to from the sheath, practically throwing my black-ops mask to the ground, frankly I didn't think anyone would care if we were revealing our faces today. I flash-stepped to the Hokage's home, Grimmjow following behind me, and even though I was the faster of us, the arrancar beat me to the palace. However, that was probably because his best friend and comrade was the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

The large and majestic building was still in perfect condition, on the outside at least, it was the inside that was in a wreck. Papers and scrolls laid in scattered piles on the floor, books from the shelves thrown from their places to the hard ground below, desks turned over and a flat screen TV cracked in several places. In the midst of the wreckage stood three people, Naruto Uzumaki, his fiancée Eleni Pulchra, and my father, Aizen Sosuke.

A growl in my chest left my body through my bared fangs, Grimmjow all the while gripping my shoulder, as if to hold me back, though he knew that if I wanted to, I could easily beat him. Naruto and Eleni obviously knew that we had arrived, the two of us ready to intervene when Naruto needed help. However the Hokage was a close match for the ex-shinigami, but Aizen wasn't even in his shikai yet. A sudden surprise attack had Naruto vulnerable, and with a reaction that was faster than I had ever seen from him, Grimmjow met Kyokeswekes with Pantera.

"Hey Grimmjow," Naruto said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, his breathing hard, obviously being worn out from the amount of power the soul reaper was exerting.

"Hey Naruto" Grimmjow said, never taking his azul eyes off of the brunette. Eleni looked at Narutos' injuries, quickly healing them faster than even Orihime Inoue.

"Eleni," I tugged the two back a couple of yards, every so often looking back at the bluenette to see if he was doing alright.

"I don't know how he got out," she said immediately, Naruto nodding in an agreement. "One moment we were going to check on him, the next his spiritual pressure pushed us down." I looked away from the couple and growled at the brunette. Grimmjows' speed was nothing compared to mine when I was really into a fight, however compared to Aizen, who depended more on his spiritual pressure and zanpaku-to to fight, Grimmjow was going super-sonic.

"You have changed, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Aizen said to the arrancar, the ex-espada stopping in front of the soul reaper, but a good ten plus feet away. Though what the man said was true, Grimmjow had indeed changed. Growing three inches in height, having a more muscular build, and, for the moment at least, his electric blue hair wasn't spiked, revealing the large reptilian tooth that was always in his hair just in back of his hollow mask. The blue rose birth mark, identical to the one on the inside of my left wrist, laid on the back of his neck.

"What's your point?" Grimmjow bared his fangs at the soul reaper.

"You still love my daughter," Aizen looked at me, and grinned like a father would their son, when they did something bad like getting a girl pregnant, right before beating them into a grave. Grimmjow quickly glanced at me, I looked a lot like my father… a LOT. My height of an even six feet, just five inches shorter than Grimmjow, my hair color, except for the naturally growing stripe of blue in my bangs, the only two things about me that belonged to my mother was the phoenix feather that laid in my hair in back of my hollow mask, and my silver eyes.

"Again I repeat, what's your point?" Grimmjow growled.

"Grim ignore him!" Naruto shouted to his good friend. Grimmjow didn't move, his sapphire blue eyes meeting the dark brown almost black color of my fathers.

"Grimmjow," I whispered his name, the twitch of his fingers on his sword telling everyone that he had heard me. The ex-sexta grinned slightly taking a stance that told everyone he was ready to fight to the death.

"You know Aizen-sama" he poured acid into his voice as he spoke to his opponent, "Much time has passed since you were imprisoned in Konoha," he began to circle the shinigami "Starrk and Tia got engaged, the soul society filled your spot as a captain with Ulquiorra, and I got married." The silver band around his ring-finger on his left hand glowing slightly as he said the last part.

"Impossible," Aizen said looking between Grimmjow and me, finally seeing the silver band that wrapped around my left hands ring finger. The two stones were that of a sapphire and a diamond, and a single inscription around the edges reading 'Tuus in Aeternum' or 'Yours for Eternity' in Latin. The two jewels sparkled in the dim lighting of the room we were in, only making the reality of Grimmjows' words reach the soul reapers ears and eyes faster.

I grinned at my "dads" look, confusion mixed with anger, "What's the matter pops?" I asked, my inch long canines looked menacing, "Didn't think your little Revolution would get a mate?"

Aizens' eyes narrowed as he looked directly at me, a growl rose in the soul reapers chest, as well as my own. Grimmjow immediately backed off, leaving space for the two of us to fight. I grasped my zanpaku-to in my hand the chain coming loose and wrapping around my right arm like Ichigos' Bankai always did, though while the soul reapers was black in color, mine was white and didn't have a guard.

The sudden clang of metal on metal brought me back to reality, my eyes narrowing as I charged for my father. Hatred poured out of our fighting, my fathers' because of me, mine because of him. Each strike increased our power, our spiritual pressure bearing down on my comrades, though they never moved.

Aizen was winning as our fight drew to a close, slashing me along my neckline and side, his attacks not deep enough to cause serious injury, but large enough to need stitches when we were finished fighting… if I survived at least. My fathers' next strike had me on the ground in less than a second, my chest split open by his zanpaku-to. I heard the sounds of my husband trying to come forward to reach me, the strain of fabric as Naruto and Eleni held him back, and the scream of Kyokeswekes as Aizen swung the sword over his head.

"Goodbye... Revolution," his zanpaku-to came crashing down, and I closed my eyes for the impact, but in the same exact moment, I heard the one thing I hoped I never would.

"Grimmjow don't!" Eleni screamed, but within the next second I felt Aizens zanpaku-to pass through my chest.

"A-ah!" I cried out in pain, not opining my eyes.

"B-bastard," I heard Grimmjow say, practically gasping for air. I looked down through my eyelashes to see about an inch of Aizens' blade separating me and another body, and my eyes widened greatly as I looked up to see his sapphire blue eyes.

"W-why did y-you do that?" I whispered into his ear as we collapsed onto our knees, Aizens sword slipping from our bodies. His body leaned against mine, our open wounds touching dangerously.

"Instinct..." He said shortly, a slight grin on his face. "B-besides, y-your worth e-everything in the world-" He breathed in sharply, obviously in pain, as Aizen moved in back of him. "Y-your my o-other half after a-all," His words hit me, causing a tear to come to my eyes as I felt my pulse along with his pick up in pace.

"Well then," Aizen, approached us, Eleni and Naruto still to shocked to act. "The two halves can die together," He swung his sword over his head once again, this time for the death blow.

"G-Grimmjow, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He gripped his zanpaku-to tighter, as did I as we both shouted out to the heavens in our last stand against our greatest enemy.

"Rein of the Sky Dragons, BANKAI!"

* * *

><p>So just hanging up with; Read, Review, and Comment.<p>

But if you don't like what I write then in the words of ULquiorra in chapter 278 : "Shit."


	2. Only Two in the World

The Grimmjow Revolution : A cross Fan-Fiction of Bleach and Naruto

(No crossover pairings and I added a couple of my own characters, I OWN NOTHING!)

By: Keltic-Arrancar

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Only Two in the World...<p>

~15 Years Earlier~

My name is Revolution Sosuke, I am the daughter of Aizen Sosuke and his wife, one of the first arrancars, Katilena Kurosaki. I'm not exactly the average one hundred thirty-four year old, I still look like I'm seventeen. I have short brown hair that has a natural growing streak of blue in my bangs, I am five feet nine inches, and I have more of a boy like build... and I'm half arrancar, half soul reaper. Meaning I have two hollow masks, one being my own (a jawbone on the right side of my face), one being my parents (two phoenix feathers in back of my right ear), along with unnatural, silver edged-in-blue eyes.

I live on the edge of Konoha, near my best friend Eleni Pulchra, a five foot eight inch long brown haired girl, with soft brown eyes that could make any bad-boy go good. She and I had been friends since she was four, and at the moment she was sixteen. She owned a huge amount of property, mostly cause she had this spirit that lived in her that could read minds, or stock market things. Her other best friend was Naruto Uzumaki, an outcast that turned hero. The three of us had been friends for almost ten years.

Though, even with the two of them, I had always wanted someone like me, not an arrancar, or a soul reaper, no I wanted to know another half breed. But as far as I knew I was the only one of my kind, so I did the best that I could with the things I had, as I had always done for years.

I lived with my zanpaku-to spirit 'Khi', though Khikanni ("Wolf Prince") always had the qualities of my late mother and her zanpaku-to Nevera ("Phoenix Guardian"), Eleni even going as far as to say that Khi is the male version of the two.

I walked through the forest often with Khi, the young wolf spirit quite large, standing at almost four feet at his shoulder, and jet black except for the silver crescent moon on his forehead, a little joke about our "signature move" while in my Shiki and Resurrection form (yes, I can do them both). Today though we were joined by a local wolf pack, one that I grew up knowing, the lead alpha male I myself had seen being born. They were use to spiritual pressure flares and ripples, but on that day nothing prepared any of us for the huge explosion of spiritual pressure that erupted deep in the forest outside of my home. The wolves staggered, as did Khi and I, we were powerful, that was a definite, but this was power close to our own level, which we had not felt in years.

"Khikanni you coming?" I asked my zanpaku-to as I started running toward the source of the explosion.

"Might as well, if you're going to fight your gonna need me," Khi followed me, his soft black fur bouncing slightly while he ran. We ran for a good three miles, getting closer to the being that held that spiritual pressure. I skidded to a stop near a clearing, not one that was here before, trees had been knocked down on to the unforgiving hard ground that was the earth, and in the center of the newly made clearing was a crater, a good five feet deep, and nine in diameter, and in the center of the crater laid an arrancar.

I could tell just by looking at him that he was defiantly young, though he was probably a year or two older than I was. His hollow mask was identical to my own, a jawbone that sat neatly on our right cheeks. He was on the muscular side, but he was well toned too. Though it was his hair that got my attention the most, electric blue, spiked and at the same time extremely messy. I took a step forward, putting a foot into the crater as Khikanni held me back.

"Rev I don't think this is a good idea," He said while holding my jacket in his teeth. I ignored him and took another step forward, my jacket slipping from the wolfs grip and I skidded down next to the arrancar. Up closer I noticed something I didn't before, he was gleaning with sweat, and a compound fracture protruding from his right arm. His breathing was hard and his forehead was burning hot.

"Khi," I said looking up at the wolf, "Get Eleni and bring her to my house," The wolf nodded and turned though not before looking back at me.

"Be careful Revolution." He said as he ran off into the forest. I gently picked up the arrancar, his head resting near my neck as I carried him to my home. My house wasn't the greatest, it was a small three bedroom house big enough for me and Khikanni, and on occasion Naruto whenever he wanted to stay closer to Eleni. Cottage styled, it reminded me a lot of my old home in the Soul Society, when I lived with both my mother and father, but that was a long time ago.

I opened the door to my home and went to one of the bedrooms, setting the male down onto one of the soft beds before inspecting his wounds. I was no doctor, but I had my share of injuries, and by the look of his I could tell he would be in a lot of pain when he woke up, that is if he woke up.

"Rev," Khikanni pushed the door open with his nose and came in, closely followed by Eleni and Naruto. He came to my side, as if to see if the arrancar did any harm to me.

"Thank you for coming Eleni, Naruto." I inclined my head to the two of them as Eleni moved forward, "I expect that Khi told you what happened," She nodded as she took out her case of medical supplies.

"Yes he did," She held her hand over his arm and closed her eyes, one of the greatest things about Eleni is that she has powers that allow her to heal people as if a missing limb was a scratch, she used her powers to heal anyone who she felt was worthy of another chance, I was such a person, as was Naruto. "The compound fracture is not something I'm worried about, rather the fact on if he'll take the treatment."

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping forward, knowing clearly what she meant, because being half arrancar I sometimes couldn't be healed by Eleni's powers. She turned to look at me and said something I knew she was always very serious about.

"He's a half blood," She turned his head to the left and moved his hair slightly for me to see two, extremely sharp looking reptile teeth, but so white I knew it had to me part of an arrancars mask. My eyes narrowed, for even though I wanted contact with others of my kind, it was in my instincts to be wary of the wounded arrancar. "Though healing him won't be easy if I can't use my powers, it can be done." She said as Naruto left the room, obviously going to feint if he didn't.

"Do what you must Eleni, if you need anything let me know," I said running a hand through my hair, "I'm going back to where I found him, see if there's anything there that will give us a clue as to who he is."

Eleni nodded all the while saying "Just be careful Revolution." I grinned as Khikanni followed me out of the room.

"Aren't I always?" I asked as I left the house only to hear Eleni and Naruto shout after me.

"NO!" I chuckled as I flashsteped back to the crater, Khi following behind me. The ground where the arrancar had originally laid was burnt, as if by the sheer power of him. The air was still rippled with spiritual pressure, some not belonging to the arrancar, but to two others, maybe three.

"Rev, I found something," Khi called me over to him, he was sitting in front of a sapphire blue zanpaku-to, from the hilt to the tinted blue blade. "Do you think it's his?" He asked, his voice like a little kids even though he was older than I in age.

"One way to find out," I put my hand on the blade. A special power that I had was the ability to bring a zanpaku-to spirit into a human, or animal form. I had been able to do it since I was young, even with my mothers zanpaku-to. "Cry," A great panther appeared in front of us, a female by how slim and majestic looking she was. The color of the fur, a dark blue, except for the almost claw like markings on the creatures forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" The panther asked, its voice like that of a young girls.

"Revolution Sosuke," I said kneeling down next to my wolf, who was looking at the panther with abnormally big eyes. "Are you the zanpaku-to spirit of the blue haired arrancar?" I asked, and the panther nodded immediately.

"I am Pantera ("Panther King"), the man you speak of is my wielder." I nodded in understanding that she didn't quite trust me with his name yet. "Where is he?" Her voice was obviously concerned.

"I took him to my home, a good friend of mine is fixing his arm as we speak." The panther looked down, "I can take you to him if you would like," Pantera nodded, and I stood, walking back in the direction of my home, Khi walking along side the panther, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder, revealed that Khianni stood just slightly taller than Pantera.

"My names Khikanni," I heard him say like a love sick puppy, and I couldn't help but grin slightly. It took only a minute to get back to my home. I opened the door for Pantera and Khikanni who both walked in.

"Khikanni, you show Pantera to the room, I'll be there shortly, ok?" Khikanni nodded and walked with Pantera to the room where the arrancar slept. The same moment that the two of them went in Eleni came out, looking slightly tired. "How'd it go?" I asked her as she and I walked to the kitchen.

"His body accepted the healing treatment, his arm was broken in five places, someone obviously wanted him hurt and hurt bad." I nodded running a hand through my hair. "He'll need a cast for at least a good two weeks, maybe more unless he heals as fast as you do." She commented as she got herself a drink, "He's resting right now if you want to check him over, see if you can get any information from his zanpaku-to."

"Thank you Eleni," I said, "You're welcome to stay here for the night if you wish," She nodded.

"Might as well, he's going to need medical attention once he wakes up." I grin slightly and leave the room going into the room where the arrancar rested. Khikanni and Pantera where no longer in their animal forms and had switched to their human forms. Both of them wearing similar clothing made of what looked like rabbit skins, both of them still having their ears and tails in their human forms. Pantera's dark blue hair was tied back in a high pony tail, while Khikanni's moderately longer black hair drooped down into his eyes.

"Pantera," I got the panthers attention "Is there anything that I can get for you?" She shook her head.

"Why?" She asked me, so quietly that I almost strained to hear her. "Why help us? You don't even know us." I nodded in understanding of her question.

"I wondered the same thing when some people helped me almost 100 years ago." I looked the panther in her dark blue, almost black eyes. "But the thing is that we have to take a chance, to see if someone really is worth saving." I said looking at the arrancar that laid on the bed. "So I took a chance on you both."

"That was very kind of you," She said still looking at me.

"Besides, it's not very often that I get to see another arrancar, especially a half breed like myself," Her eyes widened as I turned my head so she could see the phoenix feathers in my hair. "So there was more than one reason that I saved his life, though I didn't know the half blood part until after I brought him here." Pantera stayed quiet for a few minutes after that, before she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said, "For saving Grimmjow's life,"

"So his name is Grimmjow," I said, looking at the arrancar, "His name fits him." She nodded smiling as Khikanni put a hand on her shoulder. "Are there any other half bloods where the two of you came from?"

She shook her head, "Until just a second ago, I believed that Grimmjow was the only one in the world."

"But now there are two..." Khikanni said behind me, and I couldn't help but grin slightly and agree.

* * *

><p>So as usual; Read, Review, and Comment.<p> 


	3. Sapphire

The Grimmjow Revolution : A cross Fan-Fiction of Bleach and Naruto

(No crossover pairings and I added a couple of my own characters, I OWN NOTHING!)

By: Keltic-Arrancar

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sapphire...<p>

It wasn't until the next morning that the arrancar, Grimmjow, woke. We let Pantera be alone with him, so not to freak him out to much. He was only up for about five minutes before he fell back to sleep, and he awoke again later in the afternoon, and again we made sure no one but Pantera was in the room with him, though I made sure that he knew that I was in the house. It didn't come until nightfall that Pantera thought that it would be ok if Khikanni and I went with her to see Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," Pantera went in before us, "How are you doing?" She asked from the doorway.

"I'm not going to kill them Pantera dear," I couldn't help but grin at what he had said and we walked in, and I could only stop at the incredibly sapphire blue eyes that awaited me. Even in the small amount of light that was being let into the room they glowed in the dark like stars at night. All the while I was staring at him he was doing the same with me, as if amazed.

"So your Revolution," he said finally, grinning at me from his slight sitting position.

"So your Grimmjow," I said right back, raising my head slightly like an alpha wolf would to a new pack member. He immediately noticed the movement for dominance, but did nothing to show his own, obviously knowing that I would have the upper hand if we fought. "Nice to see you awake," I chuckled slightly trying to resolve the tension after our little 'battle' for alpha.

"Nice to be awake," He said right back laughing slightly along with me. Pantera, who had been looking a little stressed before, had calmed down considerably, and Khikanni had taken a seat in a chair. "Truth be told I didn't think that I would have woken up after what had happened to me," He said meeting Pantera's eyes.

"What do you mean?" I dared to ask, and he just looked at me, his sapphire eyes glowing once again.

"Let's just say someone had a grudge against me, and threw me out of one of the places I actually call 'home'."

"Must have been one big grudge," I said taking a seat next to Khikanni, "If you would have been out there longer than what you had, I would have been amazed if you had made a recovery, you even had a huge fever that was gone by nightfall." Grimmjow just chuckled and muttered something along the lines of 'Gotta love high-speed regeneration,' while turning his head to the side, allowing me to see the two sharp-looking canine teeth that sat in back of his right ear.

"Crocodile or alligator?" I suddenly asked, the bluenette turning to look at me.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows shifting to make him look really confused.

"The two teeth, are they a crocodiles or an alligators?" I motioned to the canines behind his ear. He raised his left hand and touched the mask before responding.

"Crock." Was all he said, "What about you, eagle or hawk?"

"Neither," I said and he just tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten. "It's a phoenix, actually."

"Never met a phoenix before," Pantera said, looking over me and Khikanni. "Your mother?" She asked and I nodded, she and her wielder smiled. "Grimmjows' dad was a crocodile arrancar by the name of Aruto Platiado, his mother was a vizard by the name of Lyra Kuchiki."

"Byakuyas' older sister?" I asked and he nodded.

"She was thrown out of Soul Society for being what she was, it was three years later that she met my father." He said solemnly, as if it hurt him to remember.

"I see." I said looking down, knowing how similar our situations were, his mother being tossed out of the Seireitei for wanting to be more like the hollows, my mother tossed out for wanting to be more like the soul reaper she fell in love with.

"Grimmjow, you should rest," Pantera said suddenly, bringing us both from our thoughts. Her wielder nodded his head then looked at me.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" He asked, surprising me, Khikanni and his own zanpaku-to spirit. I nodded, my eyes reflecting a question which he answered. "I don't know why, but you seem different than any soul reaper or arrancar I have ever come in contact with. It's almost like you're the best of both." His answer startled me, and that's an understatement to say the least. Though before I could get another question out, Pantera shuffled us all out of the room for her wielder to sleep.

"Well that was something that I have never seen before," the young panther said as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" I asked, and Khikanni listened in.

"The last time he ever wanted to be close to someone like that was when he was a little kid, and just had a nightmare." She said, "Like murder multiplied by ten thousand, nightmare."

"Maybe he hit his head a little too hard when he landed in that crater," Khi commented, but Pantera just shook her head.

"No nothing of the sort, he's in his right of mind, otherwise he would have killed you both as soon as you started talking about the soul reapers."

"Good to know," I said as I took one last look at the door where Grimmjow was sleeping, all the while thinking about his sparkling blue sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>OK, this was shorter than normal, but stay with me people!<p>

I should have the next chapter out within a week, so Read, Review, and Comment.


	4. You've got yourself a deal!

Chapter 4: You've got yourself a deal!

Three days had passed since Grimmjow had entered my life, and things were more exciting than ever before. The young arrancar being only a few years older than myself he was much more powerful than he let on. He was healing fast, probably something to do with that 'high-speed regeneration' that he was talking about when I first talked to him. The young rogue was already up and walking within a day after he awoke from his unconscious state.

Pantera and Khikanni were getting along very well, the two zanpaku-to spirits never seen apart since they had found each other. Though, not surprisingly the same was to be said about myself and Grimmjow, the two of us inseparable whenever the male was awake at least. He was eventually able to walk around with me, as long as he didn't strain his injured arm otherwise Eleni would kick his butt.

Eventually Eleni and Naruto trusted the arrancar enough to leave my home. Though the thoughts of a battle between the two of us obviously crossed their minds, they never brought up the subject, as if knowing that if they did bring it up it could get the young male mad enough to start the fight they worried about. Though Grimmjow not once showed any sign of being hostile or angry toward Khikanni or me.

From the moment I saw Grimmjow, I knew he was different. Not like I knew that he was a half-breed at the time, but something in my blood stirred when I look at him. It was one night that I figured it out. Grimmjow, Pantera, Khikanni and I were all walking in the forest together, the two zanpaku-to spirits walking ahead of us in their animal forms. Grimmjow strolled beside me, our arms occasionally grazing each others, even though both of us always kept our arms near our sides. Over the past few days the two of us had rarely talked, more staring at each other in shock at the idea that there was another person in the world like us.

"So," Grimmjow started saying, his right arm still in the sling that Eleni and I had created for him to use while he was up and about. "How long have you been living here in Konoha?"

"Almost one hundred twenty years. I lived with my mother until about seventy years ago. She was killed on a mission for the hokage, Naruto's father." I said remembering her last words to me. Grimmjow looked down slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry,"

"You didn't know," was all I needed to say before I changed the subject. "How do you like Konoha?" Grimmjow smiled and looked at me in the eye, silver meeting blue.

"It's better than any other place I have ever been," He said as he and I stepped over a fallen tree. We walked in silence as our zanpaku-to spirits waited for us ahead. As we reached them, Grimmjow suddenly turned to me, his eyes blazing like blue fire. "Will you train me Revolution? I need to get stronger in order to beat the ass holes that cast me out of Hueco Mundo."

I smiled, it was obvious that Grimmjow wanted to ask me this since he had first saw me, and realized that he had been badly beaten. It was only a matter of time before he would actually have the guts to say anything. "Sure I'll train ya," I said folding my arms over my chest. Grimmjow looked at me worried.

"What's the catch?" He asked, leaning away from me ever so slightly.

"No catch, you just can't complain when you come home sore." I said grinning widely. He just smiled and nodded, agreeing to the 'deal'.

"So when do we start?" He asked me, his eyes betraying the excitement that I could easily see in them.

"As soon as you're out of that cast." Was all I needed to say before I was pinned against one of the trees near the edge of the forest. The sunset behind the male gave him an eerie glow, his hollow mask tinted a purple color as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Two days." The corners of my lips pulled up slightly, knowing he would keep to that deadline. "Give me two days, and I'll be ready for you." Next to us I could hear our zanpaku-to spirits chuckling, though in the idea that we would be training together or in the stupidity of how Grimmjow had asked me was unknown.

"Deal," My words sent shivers down my spine and I didn't even know why, but the look on Grimmjow's face as he leaned away from me was as good an answer as any. His untamed hair wiping in the strong wind that had picked up, his hands balled into fists, his lips pulled apart in the most psychotic grin I had ever seen. But his eyes held a hint of something more, more than blood lust, more than the adrenalin of a fight, something that resembled fear, as if he already knew that he would probably regret this decision in the weeks to come.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha Chapter four is done! Review if you want me to get the next chapter in by the end of the week!<p> 


	5. Training begins, and it SUCKs!

Alright this is earlier than I thought I would publish so it's a privilage to give you chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Training begins, and it S.U.C.K.s!<p>

The forest was quiet, that was for sure. The birds didn't chirp, the foxes in the bushes didn't stray from their dens. All and all, it was very peaceful, until Grimmjow screamed in pain. Again. We were training in one of the only clearings in the forest, the grass beneath us was soft, but unforgiving. Our zanpaku-to laid discarded on the edge of the clearing. Grimmjow was on his hands and knees in front of me, blood slowly dripping from the wound on his shoulder and nose.

We had been training for almost three hours, each of us having a good share of bruises. I myself having a busted up lip and a couple of bruises along my chest and hip. Grimmjow however had them along his upper thigh, and his cheek, he had a cut along his right shoulder as well as a broken nose. We were both panting from exhaustion, having exerted ourselves more than we had in weeks in his case and years in mine. I briefly heard a rustling in the bushes next to where I was standing, before Eleni and Naruto walked through.

"Time for a break you two," Eleni said as she set down a tray of lemonade. "You guys have been going at it for five hours." I looked at her confused.

"I thought it was only three!" Eleni shook her head before moving over to Grimmjow to heal his nose, Naruto came up next to me and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Dear Revolution," he said chuckling slightly, "Your sense of direction is immaculate, you skills in tracking and fighting are beyond your years, but your sense of time is less than adequate." He ruffled my hair as I sulked before shoving him off of me. Not even ten feet away Grimmjow was trying to contain his laughter and Eleni was chuckling slightly.

"Get it out before you all explode," was all I needed to say before they all practically dropped to the ground laughing. I just stood there as Eleni was the first one to recover, closely followed by the boys. The two of them needing to hold each other up they were laughing so hard. "Better?" I asked as they all nodded. "Good, now I can kill you," I said launching myself toward the two, Eleni cheering me on from the sidelines.

I got to Naruto first, tackling him to the ground and keeping him there with a couple ninja stars that I always kept in my pocket. Grimmjow was next, though he wasn't giving it his all as I easily got him to the ground, pinning his arms over his head before saying with a straight face "Got ya,"

"Obviously," he said, "But could you get off of my ribs, that last blow that you dealt earlier really did a number on me."

"How does no sound smart-guy?"

"Oh, so you admit that I'm smart?" the arrancar said chuckling like a mad-man. I bared my teeth, growling to myself at how stupid I was to admit that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eleni helping Naruto out of his little predicament, and I decided to help Grimmjow up.

"Rev, Grimmjow," Eleni said suddenly "I'm hosting a party this afternoon for a couple of people, I think it would be a good chance to introduce Grimmjow to the rest of the guys and girls in the village." I looked at the bluenette and grinned evilly, knowing that he wouldn't exactly be comfortable in that position.

"Sure, we'll come," I said, making the arrancar elbow me harshly in the side, though that didn't make me falter, "only if you make it a pool party."

"Sure," She said almost immediately, though she did notice the look on Grimmjow's face when she said that. "Are you ok with that Grimmjow?" She asked slightly worried, but he just nodded, even though he did seem slightly paler than normal. "Alright I'll see you at seven tonight!" She said running off with Naruto at her side. I turned to look at Grimmjow who was giving me the death glare.

"You're so fucking dead," He said as he suddenly lunged at me. He tackled me to the ground in less than a second, though he made the mistake of loosening his grip on my arms, making it easy for me to get on top.

"We're going to have to train that dirty mouth of yours Grimmjow," I said, my canines showing almost dangerously as I gave him my maniac smile.

"What the fuck-" I cut him off, punching him in the face and heard the snap confirming that I had broke his previously healed nose. "OWW! What da hell are you doing!" throwing me off of him almost into a tree, though I landed on my feet immediately grabbing my zanpaku-to from where he laid.

"Every time you start saying any type of cuss, I hit you, the worse the swear the harder the hit." He gave me the 'really, I mean really?' look while wiping blood from his face.

"You're still dead!" He said chasing me into the forest, grabbing Pantera from where she laid as he sprinted to keep up with me. His running style was almost exactly like my own, long and powerful strides and always keeping to our toes, much like our given animal would, eventually leaping up into the trees and jumping from limb to limb like squirrels. But the tree line ended suddenly, as did the land below us, meaning one thing.

"CLIFF!" Was all I was able to say as the arrancar and I fell into the cold water of the small lake that was twenty miles from Konaha. I hit the water first, my muscles immediately tensing from the cold water that hit me like a train, and not far away from me Grimmjow did the same, sinking into the water with tiny air bubbles rising around us. Both of us kicked to the surface, taking a large gulp of air before looking toward each other.

"You okay?" I asked him, thinking that he would have to be terrified being a cat and all. But no, he was calm, and it looked like he was actually comfortable in the water. Then I remembered something, from only days before, something that I knew I should have remembered.

_"Crocodile or alligator?" I suddenly asked, the bluenette turning to look at me._

_"What?" He asked, his eyebrows shifting to make him look really confused._

_"The two teeth, are they a crocodiles or an alligators?" I motioned to the canines behind his ear. He raised his left hand and touched the mask before responding._

_"Crock."_

"Oh shit!" Was all I said before he disappeared under the water, much like a crocodile in its natural habitat. I immediately dived down after him, being able to hold my breath for a long time it was relatively easy to stay invisible for a while, it was just that I didn't know when or where he would attack from.

Then I felt it, a hand grabbing at my leg pulling me down further into the dark water. I tried to kick it away and failed miserably, only then noticing that he had a grip of steel. I looked down at my trainee, seeing that his eyes glowed in the dark water like a crocs would when you shine a light on them, his psychotic grin was plastered on his face as usual.

It took a few minutes of struggling, but we got to the surface of the murky water, the male still having a hold on my ankle, unable to break his grip on me. We floated in the water for a few minutes before he finally let me loose, dipping his head back under water to slick his aqua colored hair back. When he surfaced I noticed that three pieces of hair still remained his face, though when he shook his head to dry it slightly more joined them in his eyes.

"Here," I said swimming over to him and brushing some of his untamed locks aside. He gently took my hand in his, all rivalries forgotten as we just looked into each other's eyes. It took a few minutes before we realized that our clothes were soaked and getting colder by the second, my jeans and plaid shirt drenched to a darker color, and the clothes that I had bought for the young male, stone washed jeans and a black form fitting no-sleeved shirt started to show signs of ice from the cold October wind.

We moved from our position, though it was definitely on the slower side as I didn't want to move. He reached the cliff first, jumping onto the steep rocks and grabbing my hand to help me at the same time. Though it didn't take long to reach the top it was very clear that Grimmjow was getting cold, so we flash-stepped to my home immediately going to the bathroom to grab our towels.

I moved to my room and checked the clock, it read 18:42, only about eighteen minutes until Eleni's party. I looked toward Grimmjow's room, noticing the shadows through the crack of the door before shouting "Grim, Eleni's party starts in a couple minutes, we gotta get ready."

"Right," he said, his nerves showing in the sound of his voice though none the less I heard the sound of a drawer opining. I myself swung the door to my closet open and grabbed the one swimsuit that I had. It was a two piece, revealing my stomach though it had two pieces of fabric along the sides that could snap in place on the swimming trunks that Eleni had made for me since I was always uncomfortable in a normal girls swimsuit. I got into the pieces of clothing in less than a second, and threw a coat over my shoulders.

I looked in the single mirror that I had in my room. My hair was still wet, though the single stripe of blue that was on the left side of my face shone like a star on a dark night. My face wasn't very beautiful, my jaw line more like a boys, and the shape of my eyes reminded me a little of Grimmjow if it weren't for the odd color of silver. I moved toward the bathroom, dumping the now drenched towel for a new one, my zanpaku-to spirit finally out of his true form and in his wolf.

"Hey Rev," I heard Grimmjow say uncertainly as he opened the door to his room, "Does this look okay?" He asked me as I turned to look at him, he was wearing nothing but a pair of jet black swimming trunks and a chocker that he had been wearing when I found him. His chest and abs were extremely good looking, especially since he dropped the illusion of a hollow hole in his gut. I looked away as I felt a nosebleed start.

"Yeah looks great!" I said shoving a towel at him, while my regenerative abilities took care of the nosebleed. I looked at his face and saw that he had reset his nose from the previous break, though I knew that he would go to my best friend to make sure it was healed correctly. Beside us Khi and Pantera chuckled greatly, looking at us as we shuffled out of the building. "Aren't yawl coming with?" I asked them as Grimmjow grabbed a jacket and got ready to leave.

"No" Pantera said smiling slightly.

"We're going to stay here this time Rev," Khikanni said as I shrugged my shoulders and left with the blue-haired god beside me. We walked in silence for some time before I finally had the guts to ask.

"So, um, how did you like your training?" He looked at me then chuckled greatly as if it was the funniest thing in his life.

"It's the most stupid, undermined, creative, kick-ass thing I have ever done. So in one word it SUCKS!"

* * *

><p>Wooooooooo!<p>

Review if you like, or want me to add something funny in the next few chapters! I am very open to ideas!

Thanks for the support!

~Keltic-Arrancar (Kel)


	6. A Panther in the Gang

Chapter 6: A Panther in the Gang

….

"It does not SUCK!" I screamed as we reached Eleni's home. It was much larger than my own, having almost ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a pool and hot-tub both inside and out.

"Does too," Grimmjow said, though he dropped off his last sentence when he saw the house. "This is Eleni's?"

"Yeah," Was all I said as I looked upon the mansion of a house, never really getting use to it even though I had seen it since the original owner was a child. "Her great grandfather built this, her family has kept it the same since." I said as I led the arrancar to the back of the huge amount of property. As we walked I started hearing the slight buzz of music in the background, as well as the voices of the ninja of Konoha. As we turned the last corner to the backyard I leaped in and shouted to everyone "The party has officially started!"

"Rev!" Kiba shouted jumping out of the pool and running over to hug me. He and I always having been really close, since he and I both could understand dogs and wolves better than anyone. I then noticed who was all here, Kiba and his ninja dog Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Sakura were all sitting around the pool, and Naruto and Eleni were at the single table with tons of food on it.

"Who's your friend Rev?" Tenten asked politely as she looked in back of me at Grimmjow, who was obviously nervous.

"Guys, this is Grimmjow," I said as I removed myself from Kiba's grasp, moving over to my comrades side, immediately whispering "Don't worry they won't hurt you" before turning back to the others. "I'm training him, ninja style." Many of my friends laughed at the comment and others practically gagged.

"Sheesh, does he have a death wish or something?" Rock Lee joked, having been trained by me only a few months ago. "By the looks of it you broke his nose already."

"Twice," Grimmjow said as Eleni came over while mumbling something along the lines of 'gonna kill her', making me chuckle.

"So everyone's here, let's get a baseball game started." Choji said, making all the guys stand up.

"Five on four?" Grimmjow said looking at everyone.

"Five on five," I said obviously included myself, the only girl to deal with all of the nut jobs at once. "Who are captains this time?" I asked as Naruto and Shikamaru stepped forward not even a second later..

"Well since you guys are technically the guests you can go first," Naruto said, while looking at his friend.

"Choji," The male said, his close friend and comrade coming over to his side almost immediately.

"Kiba," Naruto said, the dog like male smiling as he walked over.

"Shino,"

"Rock Lee,"

"Kankuto,"

"Gaara,"

"Revolution," Shikamaru said, looking at my smile as I walked over to his team and Grimmjow over to Naruto's, well at least he would know someone. "Rev you're going to pitch for us that okay with you?" The male asked.

"No prob," was all I said, as the other team neared the vast grass yard setting up the bases while we got the bats and everything else that we needed. It only took a second for me to get everything ready, Naruto's team got ready to bat first, the leader was obviously first and Grimmjow on deck. "HEY GRIMMJOW!" I shouted to him, as he looked up from the bat he was holding "GOOD LUCK!" He smiled as I turned away while grabbing a baseball and got ready to throw one to Naruto.

"Watch this," I heard Gaara say to Grimmjow, as I pitched a fast ball to Naruto, barely seen except for the solid smack when it hit the tree twenty feet in back of the others.

"Damn," Was all that rang out from my trainee. I grabbed another ball and pitched it to the batter, this time he was able to hit it easily, sending in into the out-field as he ran the bases, getting to third before Kankuto got the ball back to me. Grimmjow stepped up to bat, Naruto and some others shouting their luck to him. I pitched the ball as fast as I physically could, but Grimmjow got the hit on the first try, hitting it so hard that he got a homerun, probably sending the ball to the next village.

….

The score was 39:41 us, and Grimmjow was pitching for the last round, Shino and Choji were on third and first base, and I was the last batter. Watching the arrancar for the past few rounds I noticed that he wasn't a very good pitcher, not very fast or accurate, but that was what made him dangerous, unpredictable, and have the ability to give me the last two strikes. God how I hate unpredictability.

"You ready?" Grimmjow lipped to me, as I responded with "Just pitch dumb ass," causing him to smirk like a cheshire cat. My eyes narrowed as I saw him wind up for the pitch, lifting his left leg to get him more speed and power in his throw, then, as my arrancar powers took over my sight, only Grimmjow and I could see what was going on between us. He threw the ball, at least two hundred miles per hour, at me, the thing curving much like his last ball. I couldn't help but grin, my fangs bared like my fellow canines. I hit the piece of hard plastic material right in the kisser, sending it right into space as I ran the bases as fast as my feet could carry me. I reached home in no time, kicking up some dirt as I jumped into the air slightly, happy that I had just won the game for my team, when I turned to see Grimmjow in midair, holding the now demolished baseball in his right hand, a smug grin plastered on his face as if he was saying 'Ha-ha-ha'.

"You fucking suck ass hole!" I shouted up to him as he and Naruto just laughed. Eleni shook her head from the back patio at my swear, though the other girls joined in laughing. Grimmjow landed back on the ground not a second later, his left hand behind his back, his right tossing the demolished baseball in the air and catching it a few seconds later. I narrowed my eyes' as his smug grin spread over his face, his near inch long canine teeth showing through his slightly parted lips.

He walked up to me, raising the ball to my eye level before dropping it at my feet, showing the slightly red mark on his palm. "YOU did that, Revolution." He said grinning slightly, at my expression of hatred toward him.

"Hey you two!" we turned to see the rest of the teams leaving the field, already having put the supplies away, and rushing to the large pool and hot tub again, Naruto was standing with Eleni, his arm wrapped around her shoulder like the loving yet perverted boyfriend he was. "You coming?" Grimmjow and I rolled our eyes as we walked over to the hot tub, dumping our jackets, which we had taken off during the ball game, on the concrete. He jumped in, over the side, not spilling any water over, a trick that had taken me quite some time to master. I myself turned and slid into the overly warm water as if it was nothing, the ends of my slightly curled hair dipped into the water as I leaned my head back, cracking my neck.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, I just shrugged my shoulders, Grimmjow doing the same next to me as he leaned back against the walls of the tub, relaxing slightly.

"Hey Grimmjow," Kiba called from the large pool about twenty feet from the hot tub, "Why don't you tell us about yourself," Grimmjow's cheeks flushed with a slight bit of pink as I elbowed him, it was obvious he wasn't all that comfortable in this field, and truthfully neither was I, but we just had to suck it up and do our best with what we were given. And that wasn't much.

"Well," Grimmjow started after a second, leaning forward slightly as his right hand brushed against his neck, "Whatcha wanna know?"

"Why is your hair blue for one," Temari said, gesturing to his still semi spiked hair.

"I was born with it," He said shortly, some of the girls smiling at him to make him feel more comfortable; though I could tell that it was just making him more nervous. "Though it does run in the family, my father had teal."

"Really?" Choji shouted through a full mouth, making everyone, even Grimmjow, laugh.

"Yeah, really, I inherited the marks around my eyes from 'im too,"

"I was wondering where you got those," Eleni spoke gently, while holding hands with Naruto.

"Now ya know," Grimmjow laughed as his figure visibly relaxing as the conversation continued. In truth I didn't know how long we sat there talking, or when Grimmjow and I started holding each others' hands. Time just seemed to fly by, before we finally left Eleni's mansion of a home. Walking down the small path to my house, our hands entangled within the others, smiles on our faces and laughter filling the area around us.

"Thanks Rev," Grimmjow spoke as we walked, his left hand leaving mine, to end up on wrapped around my shoulders, as if we were best friends.

"Fer what?" I asked, then said "Dang it all, I'm startin' to sound like you!" Grimmjow laughed greatly as we continued walking, my laugh joining his as we reached the front door of the house.

"Everything I guess," the arrrancar said, turning to me, his eyes having a gleam in them I had never seen before, as if he truly was alive. A smile was playing at the corner of his lips, his hollow jawbone mask looked as if it was grinning at me. He leaned in, until our noses touched, his eyes partially closed as he looked at me, and I at him. I leaned in to him, tilting my head slightly to the left, and our lips touched.

Though it was just for a second it felt like eternity, our eyes sliding closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, though he pulled away, bringing his right hand up to touch my lips with his thumb, and in doing so I whispered "Welcome to the family, Grimmjow." He grinned, a soft one so unlike his sadistic psychopath grin, it was filled with a type of desire that I could only call love. And that's when I heard it, a voice that killed the entire mood, as well as my day. Four simple words that were slithered out from snake like lips.

"Well isn't this sweet," My pupils slit as I turned and looked at Orochimaru, his long black hair and his golden-green snake eyes gleamed in the lighting, his chakra well hidden, though not enough to alert Eleni and the others that he was with us. I pushed Grimmjow in back of me slightly as I heard our Zanpaku-to spirits running to us, though the arrancar stayed on his guard, his eyes darting in random directions at any sudden sounds trying to find any other enemies in the forest around us.

"Orochimaru," I said taking a step forward, the sound padded paws hitting the hard ground steadily getting closer "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Heh," he laughed slightly, his keen senses picking up the sound of Naruto and Eleni running our way, "Indeed." He took a small step to his left, hinting that he was going to strike at any second, so I instinctively pushed Grimmjow back, while guarding a strike to my side. Pushing Orochimaru into a tree I lunged forward, making a small round - house kick collide with his shoulder, though I knew that the hit wouldn't do very much as he practically shrugged it off.

It was then that Khikanni and Pantera appeared, like strait darts toward us, Pantera landing at Grimmjow's side before turning into her shikai sword form, her beautiful blue silk handle glistening next to the slightly tinted blue steel. Though Khikanni made a more interesting entrance, leaping into the air while transforming into his shikai form, allowing me to catch the leather bound hilt while still on the fly, the silver chain attached at the end of the hilt wrapped around my body in a wide circle, defying gravity as I took a ready position. The only sound after that was one word that came from Grimmjow's open mouth. "Dude"

I looked up at Orochimaru, my eyes giving off that 'it's your turn' look as he reached for his mouth, taking out the sword that he kept. I myself practically gagging in the process, it was the one thing that freaked me out, sword swallowing. Though once he was done with that, he faced me with a determined look in his eyes, a clear notion that he was ready to fight. I charged him, our swords meeting in a clang of steel, enough power in my first strike to send him back a good thirty feet before we collided again.

I growled harshly as his blade left a large gaping wound where my shoulder met my neck, knowing that he had damaged some nerves as well as nicked my jugular. I was about to attack again when I felt a hand on my uninjured shoulder, I turned, my silver eyes meeting the extremely sapphire blue that only belonged to the panther. The look that stayed in his eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before, harsh and cold, almost like a shark caught in a feeding frenzy, yet at the same time they looked at me with a sort of excitement and lust for blood that made even my blood run cold.

The male pushed me back toward Eleni while Naruto stepped forward alongside the arrancar, to fight together. Together they both charged the snake like man while Eleni got to work on my shoulder, my body accepting the healers work immediately rather than not like it normally did, though the entire time our eyes never left the two boys, their fighting styles completely different, though they worked together like brothers toward one common goal. Grimmjow was pushed into a tree as Naruto charged Orochimaru's back, successfully getting a solid hit in. Orochimaru hissed in pain for the brief second before Grimmjow added a deep gash from the man's right shoulder to his left hip. Though with a sudden swiftness I had never encountered from him, Orochimaru landed a hit solidly on both Naruto and Grimmjow, making a thin but long slash through both their arms, Naruto's left and Grimmjow's right.

Naruto's growl of pain echoed around the clearing as his inner fox started to show through, small particles of blood red chakra bubbled around the wound that he had received, as a similar spectacle happened to Grimmjow with his sky blue spiritual pressure. The boys roared in unison, making the leaves in the surrounding trees drop from their branches and a shiver of excitement run down my spine, wanting my own howl to join in their choir, and next to me Eleni was exerting the same excitement, her inner hunter wanting to come out. Grimmjow moved suddenly, holding out his left arm as particles of Naruto's chakra fused with his spiritual pressure, making what I knew to be a cero while Naruto did the same with Grimmjow's spiritual pressure to create a rasengan in his right hand.

"RASENGAN!"

"CERO!"

The two shouted at the top of their lungs, Grimmjow firing his cero first making the most damage to Orochimaru with the blood red blast, while Naruto waited for the cero to disappear before making his sky blue rasengan collide with the male's chest, effectively using the others powers to finish Orochimaru off. Though when the dust cleared the male was still standing, making me growl.

"Eleni, go left I'll go right." I instructed my closest friend as we charged forward, Eleni creating another rasengan with her golden chakra and I myself making hand symbols with my hands as we appeared on either side of Orochimaru.

"RASENGAN!" Eleni shouted as her extremely powerful attack hit the guy in his side, my over average hearing catching the crack of some ribs, as I finished my casting.

"Fire style, Black Wolf Fang Technique!" I shouted, Khikanni transforming out of his sword form and into wolf again, though his fur was replaced with black flames as he charged at Orochimaru, opining his jaws to deal the death blow, and closing with a loud SNAP, around Orochimaru's neck. Finally killing him.

Orochimaru's body disappeared before it could crumble to the ground, though the blood that littered the ground was enough evidence to support what had transpired. All of our eyes were slit, save Eleni's that had more of an animalistic glint in them, making our senses sharper, and just like a wolf would when they are successful during a hunt, and I couldn't help but throw my head back and howl. My pitch starting low then raising almost two octaves higher, not a second later being joined by Naruto's slightly lower than normal roar, Eleni's high pitched hawk call, and Grimmjow's low roar, effectively mimicking the sounds of an actual panther.

I didn't doubt that we would be yelled at for this choir later, but at the moment I didn't care, Khikanni and Pantera joined our sound once they had became their animal forms. Khikanni revealing the Konaha headband that was around his neck, almost hidden in his fur, as he tilted his head back and let loose his low howl, and Pantera her high roar. Once finished our choir, I looked at Grimmjow, and carefully untying the headband from Khikanni's neck, presented it to my counterpart, knowing full well that he would accept it, which he did with a great psychotic grin.


	7. Make the Whole World Stop

It's been a while since I last updated, and yes I know that you readers are getting tired of it, but it is not meant to be personal, just a lot of school work lately, Exams and all. So without another word, cause you readers will kill me in the process of saying another word, here is chapter seven!

…

Chapter 7: Make the Whole World Stop

~ 1 year, 5 months later ~

Perhaps I was just thinking it, or maybe not, I didn't really know how things like this worked even though I am one of the strongest beings on the face of the earth. All I knew was Naruto was sitting at a table with me and Grimmjow, and he had just asked an extremely serious question. One that I didn't think I would ever hear directed at me.

"Repeat that one more time," Grimmjow asked leaning forward in his seat, over a bowl of ramen that the orange haired ninja made for us. Having been with us for almost a year and a half he had developed a great liking for Naruto's favorite food. He was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt, his Konaha headband wrapped around his neck, the choker he use to have there now on my own. He and I were similarly dressed, I had black jeans just like him as well as the blue shirt, but I was also wearing one of his open long sleeved white jackets, my own headband wrapped around my forehead like Naruto.

"This is the last time!" Naruto said leaning in from across the table. His usual ninja clothing replaced for blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. The whisker markings in his cheeks making him look older rather than younger than it normally did. "I want your blessing to marry Eleni, seeing you have been with the family for practically half your life I figured you're the best person to ask." He looked at Grimmjow for the entire speech, but it was obvious that he was directing the words at me. Grimmjow leaned back in his seat, whether it was from shock or something else was beyond me, and I was his freaking GIRLFRIEND!

Yeah Grimmjow had asked me to be his girlfriend around the second month that we were together, in the middle of a training session he just randomly said 'Rev, I want you to be my girlfriend' and that was how it all started. Well, after a fight about how I get to choose who I want to be a girlfriend with and that he can't decide for me. That was the first argument we ever had, and not the last.

But any way, I once again tried to form words, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "whatchameanmarryeleni?" making Grimm and Naruto give me one of those 'what the heck?' faces, and make me try again. "What do you mean marry Eleni?"

"Well, you know that whole bonded in holy matrimony thing," He leaned forward, while I was still trying to picture him in a suit, walking down the aisle with frilly white ribbons and other things. Just thinking about it made me sick. "I have the engagement ring right here," the ninja said, turning away from me for a mere second, grabbing a little gold box out of his pocket. I grabbed it out of his hand the moment I saw it, opining it for only me and Grimmjow to see. In truth it wasn't what I had expected, an orange-gold topaz lay in the middle of a gold band, I didn't know how many carrots it was, not in to that entire jewelry thing like other girls. "Kakashi said it use to be my mothers, said that she would have wanted me to give this to Eleni." I knew that he was right, I had seen that ring on his mothers' finger the one time I had met Kushina.

I shook my head, giving the box back to Naruto as I leaned back in my seat. "Yeah, you can marry her." I said, as the idiot just grinned like a little kid who heard that the most popular girl/boy liked them.

"Thanks Revolution!" He said running off, leaving me and Grimmjow alone at the table. Grimmjow looked back at his closest friend, who had to swerve in his running to avoid a couple of people.

"That guy's a love struck idiot." Was all he said as he turned back to face me.

"And you're not?" I asked him, fully noting that he and I were in a very intimate relationship. We didn't even reach first base yet as far as those terms go, but we did hang out a lot, practically being joined at the hip. And the fact that nothing around here got boring was a huge help, sure Orochimaru was dead, and a couple of the sound ninjas had disappeared from Konaha's radar but that didn't stop us. We went everywhere we could while training, visiting the water village as well as a couple other places along the way. Grimmjow's fighting had come a long way from what it once was, he himself having even taught me how to use a cero properly among other things that I didn't know about until he had come.

"Well that also applies to you then," Grimmjow said grinning. "You did slip in to my room last night to sleep." I blushed slightly, knowing that was very true, but that didn't stop me in coming up with a flat out lie.

"I was cold," I said, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before responding.

"Says the one with the phoenix blood that could blast anything into flames at any given moment," his sapphire eyes shone in the sunlight that passed through the window next to me. "The warm blooded animal goes to the cold blooded for warmth." He chuckled, as he slung his arm over my shoulder, "why don't you just say you missed me?"

"Cause I'm stubborn." I said proudly, leaning against him like a wolf would its mate. Yeah, Grimmjow and I had a very serious relationship going on, not that anyone other than Naruto and Eleni would notice. Even our zanpaku-to have a relationship going on, one of them was never seen without the other close by. But that wasn't even the half of it, yes I snuck into Grimmjow's room at night, but he did the same when I didn't come to him, and our training was never as serious as it used to be. I would tackle him, or he would tackle me, and we would end up laughing our heads off. Eleni even started saying that we were made for each other, and we would then respond with 'Yeah, right,' at the exact same time.

Our relationship was young as far as compared to the love birds, well fox and bird, but old as far as others went, some getting married within the one and a half years that me and Grimm were together. But because of out arrancar blood, we also wanted to be cautious, our 'mates' having to be for life, unlike most human couples, so we were cautious, not taking our relationship to laxly that we would end up with someone we didn't want to be with. Not that this really applied to the two of us, I actually thought that it would be fun to be connected to Grimmjow for the rest of my practically immortal life.

"Come on wolf-girl," Grimmjow stated, lifting me up in his arms, bridal style. He liked carrying me everywhere we went, made him feel important. I slung my left arm around his neck and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek, making his cheeks suddenly flush with heat and color, our eyes meeting for a second before Grimmjow stepped off into sonido, something that he had just taught me. Where we were going I didn't care, where we would end up, didn't want to know, as long as I was with him.

… … … …

Naruto had just proposed to Eleni, the two of them wanting to take it slow to get married, Naruto wanting to have a great ceremony with everyone they knew so that they could see just how lucky he was to have an angel like Eleni. While my best friend wanted something simple, but definitely on the large side as far as weddings go. Sure it wasn't going to be a million dollar wedding or anything like that, just something that everyone that the happy couple cared about would be able to attend, and that was a lot of people.

"Hey Rev! Grimmjow!" Naruto shouted over our way, we were at Eleni's mansion, an engagement party was being thrown, the usual people were there and some extras, like Kakashi and his dogs, as well as a couple of people from the sand village that I had never met.

"What is it Naruto?" Grimmjow asked, a bottle of "Sprecher" beer in his hand, something that he had to use a garganta to get to a store that sold the stuff, and I had to admit, it was good!

"Eleni wants to talk to the two of you," he said to his best friend, his great big smile still on his face from this morning when he proposed. Grimmjow and I hopped off our stools, having been sitting near the bar rather than going swimming or hopping in the hot tub, and followed the over excited teen. He led us into the house, where Eleni was waiting in the back hallway. She was sitting on one of the wooden chests that lay around the house, her parents having liked to collect old artifacts and other things.

"Thanks for coming you two." Eleni said to us as we approached her, while she herself stood up and grabbed her future husbands' hand in hers. The amount of love and compassion that they had for each other came out in their body language, the closeness, the glow in their eyes, and the hint of a smile never leaving their lips. All of it pointed to them being made for each other. "I know that this is definitely early notice Rev," she started out looking at me, her soft brown eyes meeting mine as she continued, "We've known each other for a long time, and, well, I was wondering if you would like to be one of the 'maid of honor'."

The way I looked at her must have held a huge amount of shock on my face, sure I was a part of her life and all, but maid of honor was pushing it, heck even bridesmaid was pushing it. I hesitated slightly in my answer, wondering if she would feel embarrassed by the question that I had in return. "Do I get to plan the bachelorette party?" She nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Then yes, and prepare for at least twenty strippers!" I said hugging her close to me as she said 'thank you' over and over to me.

"Grimm," I turned to see Naruto look at Grimmjow, holding his arm at his neck as if he was a little unsure of how to ask the older male. "I was wondering if-"

"No I will not strip at your Bachelor party," Grimmjow said immediately, making me and Eleni start laughing like mad men. Naruto blushed and hit the bluenette upside his head, making Grimmjow laugh even harder than before.

"Dude I was asking if you wanted to be the 'best man'!" Naruto said as he continued to blush.

"Well I am the best man anyway!" Grimmjow said, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder, laughing as he then said "I would be honored to be the best man, as long as we get more strippers than them," He said pointing at me and Eleni. I smiled and gave him my 'bring it on' smile, and Eleni and Naruto rolled their eyes at our new found competition. In the distance I heard a howl, not like a wolfs' but something different. Grimmjow must have heard it to because he reacted to it, his face dropping slightly before he turned to look at me. He let his arm slide off of Narutos' shoulder, and he grabbed my hand, and after he thanked Naruto and Eleni for inviting us to the party, we left for our home.

"Grimmjow is something the matter?" I asked, he wasn't carrying me for once, so I was able to stretch my legs, but he also seemed more distant than he ever was.

"No, nothing is the matter," he said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with my girl." I giggled, something I rarely did as he licked over the spot on my cheek he had previously kissed, all the while picking me up and carrying me to our little cabin of a house.

… … … …

I awoke to the sunlight across my eyes, pouring in through my open window. I briefly remembered what had happened last night, running a finger down my left eye, where a scar had now formed. I smiled, knowing that Grimmjow had marked me as his girl, and his alone, no one else in the world could have me. The thin but lasting scratch, stretched from my hairline, above the corner of my left eye, down the side of my face, catching a couple of millimeters to the outer side of the middle of my eye, ending three quarters of the way down my cheek. Grimmjow had made the mark with one of his claws, I remembered how it burned when he had first made it, how my cries of pain had filled the house, and how he had held me close until the stinging and soreness had faded.

I sat up, realizing that I was once again in Grimmjow's bed, and he was not. It wasn't anything new; he often went out on a run in the early morning hours, often not coming back until high noon, it wasn't something out of the ordinary to me to find him gone. I climbed out of bed, my shorts mismatching my top, which barely covered my stomach. I walked out into the kitchen, Khikanni still sleeping on one of the blankets that I had set out for him and Pantera. Though what caught my eye was that Pantera wasn't there, it wasn't very often that she and Grimmjow went out on a jog together, she wasn't exactly a morning person, uh panther, like him.

I ignored the bad feeling that was in my gut and walked to the counter, where I noticed a freshly picked rose from the forest, white in color, with a note next to it, obviously written in blue ink. I picked up the note as Khi stood from his sleeping place, having finally woken up. I chuckled at Grimmjow's overly bad handwriting and read the note.

'_Revolution,_

_I don't really know how to say this_' I started getting worried '_I didn't think that this would happen truthfully, all these months where they were never able to find me. I was never really being truthful with you, as to why I came here. Yes, I was kinda pushed into this world, Nnoitra, one of my superiors before I met you, attempted to kill me, yes, so he dropped me where we are not suppose to go. _

_I am a soldier in an army that is trying to take over Soul Society. We work for a rogue soul reaper that I can't exactly name; he hired us, turned most of us into arrancars, if we weren't already one, and is training us. My staying here was and is a mistake, I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with, and, everything turned out bad. Yesterday, that howl you and I heard was a member of the army seeing if I was even alive, and if I didn't go back to Hueco Mundo, they would have found you, and I can't let that happen. I will never regret our relationship, and I will never regret marking you as mine, I only hope that you will forgive me when I return, and I will return!_

_I don't know how long this war will last once it gets started, and I can only hope to survive. I will understand if you hate me because of this, the mark on your eye will fade if I die, so you will be able to get on with your life. Just remember, I will always love you, no matter what happens._

_With all my heart and soul, I hope to see you again,_

_ Grimmjow Arturo Jeagerjaques'_

I didn't know what to do, I was lost. He was gone. My fists clenched, ripping the paper in my hand as my nails lengthened into claws. A growl rose in my chest, erupting out of my lips as I heard Khikanni do the same not even a foot from me. My eyes closed as a tear trailed down my cheek, down the red scar on my eye, dropping from my jaw line down to the wooden floorboards. The sound of the single drop of salty water so deafening that it could have shook me to pieces.

It was then that everything exploded, my spiritual pressure, my lungs in a loud howl, my tears from my eyes, but most of all my heart from my chest. As if death's grip on my life had slipped and he had only taken my heart from me, leaving the rest of me to rot in a never ending dimension for the rest of time. I collapsed to me knees wrapping my arms around my closest friend and other half, Khikanni's soft wimpers reaching my ears, making me even more heart broken. Then at last, one word escaped my mouth, one word that suddenly made everything stop.

"GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

… … … …

Well that's the end of chapter 7

Let me know what you all think,

Also this was my longest chapter so far

So yeah

REVIEW!


	8. It's My REVOLUTION!

Chapter 8: It's My Revolution!

~ 2 years, 7 months later ~

_Blood gushed from my enemies wounds, my teeth tore at their flesh, and my claws met their joints making them break and pop. My opponent faced me proudly, his long fur, or hair, I didn't know which, wiped in the wind, his claws scratching my chest, his teeth biting at my neck. My silver eyes were slit like a common wolfs, my short fur as black as the darkest night. His armor white like the brightest sun, and his eyes slit like a cats, and sapphire blue, like a certain panthers._

"AHHHH!" I shouted, sitting up from my nightmare. My entire body was shaking, covered with sweat. Khikanni was asleep on the floor beside me, having grown to almost six feet at his shoulder he had become taller than even me. The scar on my left eye burned like a wild fire, the pain not going away as I rubbed the black connector between me and my other. I looked over at the alarm clock that I had at my side table, 15:07, just a little after three in the afternoon. I usually didn't sleep this late; sometimes I was up by seven in the morning the latest, though for the past few years, I sought refuge in the night. Hoping that, a certain half breed, would return to me and his home. Though, there was no such luck in my searching's.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got dressed, stepping over my wolf spirit in the process. Looking in the mirror I saw my image, I was the same height as I was more than two years ago, though my hair was slightly longer than it was back then, reaching three inches past my shoulders it was still layered like it always had been. I was more muscularly built, more like an Amazon Warrior than anything else. Though the one thing that remained the same about me was my eyes, they still shone like stars in the night sky, though now they held the glint of a person not afraid to kill.

I dressed quickly, wearing black jeans and a red and black plaid t-shirt, my combat boots almost hidden underneath my flared jeans. The scar on my face perfectly matching my outfit, not that I meant it to, ever since HE left, I had tried countless ways to get rid of that mother fucking scar, not that anything ever worked, Grimmjow having specially rigged it to last moment, placing his spiritual mark within it. Meaning that only he could remove the god damned thing, talk about fuck my life. As I started walking out the door, Khikanni joined me, offering me a ride on his back as we walked through the forest, toward Eleni's. I refused, as I always did, knowing full well that I didn't really enjoy making him work, outside of fighting beside me.

The happy couple had put off their marriage on account of me almost going suicidal, and Naruto starting an elite ninja group he called the "Black Ops" after a video game he always played. I was a part of it, as was Eleni, and a couple of top ninjas in Konaha. I was third, and even though I was the strongest, I did not really even wanted to be the leader of the group. We were in charge of the so called 'suicide missions' going everywhere that we were needed, finishing off groups that wished to cause harm to our people, and families.

I reached Eleni's house in no time flat, even though I didn't use sonido or any type of flashstep. I walked to the back of the property, Khikanni following my every step, the couple had called me here for a mission, all three of us were going, and I didn't exactly know where. When I walked around the corner of the building I finally saw them. Naruto had grown, slightly, he now was an even six feet, and Eleni was slightly smaller than me, a good height of five feet eight inches, only two inches smaller than what I was, though across from them were two Soul Reapers I distinctly remembered.

One I knew very well, blue eyes black hair, stood at five feet two and a half inches; she was the Captain of Second Squad, Retsu Unohana. She still looked the same from when I last saw her almost one hundred twenty years ago. Though the second Soul Reaper looked only slightly familiar, though his reputation preceded him greatly, grey eyes that stood out against the raven black hair, the five foot eleven inch figure had the Sixth Squad Captain haori on his back and kenseik on the side of his head and near his bangs was enough to know he was Byakuya Kuchiki, Grimmjow's uncle.

"Revolution," I heard Retsu say as I stepped around the building, in plain view of the Soul Reapers. I could tell she was looking me over, her eyes hovering over the scar on my eye, probably noticing the spiritual pressure mark that didn't belong to me, but she didn't say anything as she came up to me, taking me into her arms as if we were old friends. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, she was a great aid to Soul Society," she spoke as she looked me in the eyes, though I couldn't help but think that what she said was true before they cast her out.

"Sosuke," Byakuya said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did, my eyes never leaving him, as I bowed my respect for the noble.

"Kuchiki," I growled slightly, my wolf like eyes noticing his slight discomfort by being around someone like me, a half breed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, as respectfully as I could which wasn't very much. I didn't exactly like Soul Reapers; they had too many rules, and didn't like what they didn't understand.

"We need your help Revolution," Retsu said strait forward, her happy attitude immediately souring. "It involves your father." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"What father? The father that abandoned my mother? The father that is always to busy with important things? The father that I haven't even seen since my mother left Soul Society? Ha!" I spoke fully and rightfully for once, and by the looks on their faces they knew I was telling the truth. "Whatever my father needs is not of my concern." I meant to turn away, I really did, but what Byakuya said next hit me, and man did it hit me hard.

"He betrayed Soul Society," I stopped mid turn, looking back at the two I just sighed and stopped.

"What are you going to do?" Khikanni asked them, his voice having become much deeper in the past years, almost as if he was a different person altogether.

"As far as we know, Aizen is building an army," My head shot up, remembering the note that Grimmjow had left me years earlier, the one I had ripped to shreds.

'_I am a soldier in an army that is trying to take over Soul Society. We work for a rogue soul reaper that I can't exactly name; he hired us, turned most of us into arrancars, if we weren't already one, and is training us'_

"An army of arrancars?" I asked, my eyes once again catching that killer glint. Upon their nods I knew who Grimmjow had been talking about, how he had known my name, and everything else that went unanswered, Grimmjow was a part of Aizens' army. I looked at Eleni and Naruto, my eyes must have been hinting that I would go with the other Soul Reapers, cause they nodded their heads in unison, as if saying that they were going to come with me.

"Head Captain Yamamoto requested you specifically," Retsu continued, "You being half arrancar we thought you would know more about the subject." I could hear the truth that rang in her voice, and the desperation as well.

"Alright," I said, turning to the two Soul Reapers, "You've convinced me," I looked directly into the twos eyes, making them shiver at the amount of pure hatred that escaped from me, "Now let's go kick some major arrancar ass!"

…

I walked alongside the head captain, having already introduced me to the rest of the squad captains I wasn't exactly getting the celebrity treatment. Besides Eleni and Naruto keeping to me like lost puppies, everyone else gave me a good distance, some looking at me in awe, others in pure hatred, probably because I was related to suspect number one, and I was part hollow.

"You understand the desperation in us bringing you into this fight, correct?" Yamamoto asked me as he led me toward a portal, apparently going to a town called Karakura.

"Correct," I said not looking at him, "Though once this war is over I get my one prisoner." I glared, having already discussed the outcome of Grimmjow's trial, whether he surrenders or I capture him, he would be coming back to Konaha with me.

"Agreed, though we do get him for questioning," The Captain General spoke, though I quickly resorted.

"I'm the one that questions him," I spoke solidly and powerfully, making him know full well that if he didn't agree to these terms everything we spoke of was off.

"Of course," Yamamoto resorted, "we will keep to our agreement Revolution, you can see to that." I smiled, the use of no honorifics meant I was finally seen as an ally in his eyes. We, Eleni Naruto and I, stepped up to the portal as Retsu spoke.

"This will take you to Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki will meet you at the end."

"Kurosaki?" I asked, my eyebrows cocking downward in puzzlement.

"He's your cousin Revolution," Renji said, the Lieutenant and I having been friends since before he had enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy. Though at what he said I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Now go and kick some arrancar a-"

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled in his general direction, though I got the just of what he had been saying. 

"Don't worry, we will," I said to him before turning back to the Captain General, "Upon the first attack we will send a message for backup." The captain nodded his head, confirming what I said. I grabbed the back of Naruto's and Eleni's shirts and flashstepped through the portal, landing in the middle of a field, my eyes catching a group of seven people.

Two of them were people I knew, Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoni, my mother's old training partners, and according to the reports that Yamamoto had showed me, a couple others were Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado. One of the boys caught my eyes, his orange hair matching my mothers, and his figure almost like mine, minus the fact that I was a girl. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Two others were arrancars, one tall and had a jawbone mask along his chin, the other small, skinny, and had half a mask on his head, his black hair like a ravens and his eyes shone like emeralds.

"Well, what do we have here Ulquiorra?" The taller one asked, his eyes meeting mine and smiling at the scar on my face. "She's dangerous!" The others in the clearing took one look at me, some backing away as I stood up, gently shoving Naruto and Eleni toward the edge of woods. One arrancar stood and got ready to fight, and my mothers' old friends just looked at me before saying aloud so that even the arrancars would have been able to hear them without straining.

"Revolution Sosuke."

The smaller arrancar, Ulquiorra if I had heard correctly, looked me up and down, a small grin on his face as his eyes saw my scar. "So you're Aizen-sama's daughter. We didn't expect you to get here so soon." His voice held no hint of emotion, though his eyes held a glint of slight amazement. I chuckled as Urahara slowly pulled my cousin back.

"So, you're the arrancars in my fathers' army." My eyes glinted to a more animalistic form. The larger arrancar laughed as I stood ready to fight, "So which ass do I kick first?" The larger arrancar charged, his fist coming at me in a sondo, I lifted my left arm to block the shot, stopping his attack mere inches from my face, though in back of me a couple trees fell from the impact of the wind alone. "So, who do we have here?"

"Yammy Llargo," The arrancar spoke, a grin spreading over his face.

"Well then Yammy," I said looking into his eyes, releasing part of my spiritual pressure, sending him flying back, "it's a pleasure to meet you!" My canines pushed past my lips as I stepped forward, ready to kick him when Ulquiorra stepped in the way, obviously thinking I was weaker than him. That proved false as I kicked him in the chest, feeling a couple of ribs break as I sent him back a good forty feet.

"Yammy, we're going," they guy said, clutching his chest in his hands, though once again his voice betrayed no emotion of any kind. A portal opened behind them, the larger arrancar stepping through first followed by the other, and before they disappeared, I couldn't help but shout after them.

"Hey ass holes! Make sure to tell Aizen that this isn't his war! It's MY REVOLUTION!"

…

Ok, that's the end of chapter 8,

If you liked it remember to review!


	9. Grimmjow

Hello readers, here is chapter 9, Grimmjow will finally come back into the story… about damn time right? Well, so yeah…

Now go read!

…

Chapter 9: Grimmjow

I stood out on Urahara's rooftop, the sun had set not even a half an hour ago. It was two days since the attack by the other arrancars, reinforcements had come as promised, not that we couldn't handle it. I was wearing a Soul Reapers uniform, black, black and more black, no wonder everyone leaves. Though over my uniform I wore a blue cloak, the color so light, that even in the darkest night it would still shine like the moon, much like Grimmjow's hair. Khikanni was in his sword form at my waist, not having stepped in his wolf form since we came here, I could tell the little guy was lonely, not having another zanpaku-to spirit to talk to since Pantera left.

The wind rustled through the buildings and the small amount of trees, though standing a good three or four stories above ground, I didn't feel anything. The smell of the city reeked of dead leaves and fast food, the chilled fall breeze making me shiver slightly, and the light polluted air made a slight glow in the atmosphere.

"I miss Konaha," I said aloud, my voice reaching no one's ears. I looked down at the shingled roof, lifting my arms slightly to place my cloaks hood over my head. The moon looked over me and my brethren as we watched over Karakura, Renji Abara, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki had arrived from Soul Society almost three hours ago. They were armed and ready, that was for sure, though their spiritual powers were diminished slightly by a restriction seal. As a precaution they had done the same for me, reducing my powers by half, though I never did show more than a tenth, if that. Even in my fight against the other arrancars a day earlier I didn't show more than a fifth of my true potential. The seal that they placed most of my power in was the choker that I still had from Grimmjow, I hardly if ever actually took the thing off.

"I thought you would be up here," I heard Kisuke say not even ten feet from me, "You are like your mother, besides your hair and eyes," he whispered as he came to stand next to me. "You are a great deal taller though," I could tell that he was smiling, trying to lighten the mood, I sighed, turning to the person my mother had once called her 'brother from another mother',

"Tell me Mr. Urahara," I said, my silver eyes looking into his practically unseen ones, the color so strange, like a dull grey, almost silver like my own. "Just how powerful are these arrancars?"

"The ones you battled the other day are part of your fathers top soldiers, though if what you say is true, and your friend is indeed a half breed like yourself, and he is committed to what Aizen is doing, even you may have trouble." the shop keeper said, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"And if he's not?"

"Once he see's you he may change sides, that is unless he is trying to protect you." I knew that the scientist spoke truthfully, Grimmjow did always have that protective side to him, not that I didn't mind it, I had told him multiple times I could fight my own wars. We didn't speak for sometime before Urahara finally said, his voice still serious, "Do you still love him?"

I crossed my arms, looking away from him. I didn't know what that answer was, yes I still had feelings for him, but how did these past two years change him? Did he still love me? I shrugged my shoulders, sighing again, Urahara placed his hand on my shoulder, comforting me as we stood there.

I closed my eyes, not knowing what to think, so I listened to the wind, the trees, my ears catching the sounds of horns in the distance, the rustling of leaves as they dropped from the trees in the cold air. The heart beats of my companions in buildings clear across town, and some in the building I was even standing on top of. And, something I didn't expect, a spiritual pressure belonging to five arrancars.

"Shit!" I said, already having gotten Uraharas attention. "Alert the Renji, Naruto and Eleni, I'll tell the others." I flash-stepped off the building, heading to Ichigo's house, many of the other Soul Reapers having been staying around there. Though by the time I had got there, Ichigo and Rukia were out and facing a young arrancar, Rukia already having dealt the death blow. "You two alright?" I asked as Ichigo tensed for a second, before nodding.

"Yeah, we're okay," he said as Rukia landed next to him, "You should really take off that cloak, the arrancars that are attacking have the same ones," I nodded my head in understanding, knowing that the others would attack me with no hesitation. I looked past the two, toward the remains of the arrancar, chipped frozen skin and puddles of blood layered the street ground, only we spirits able to see them.

A sudden eruption of spiritual pressure brought me from my thoughts, the owner powerful, though not as much as I. Next to me I saw Ichigo and Rukia cringe under the dense spiritual pressure, Rukia even forced down on to one knee. I looked up, the owner of that powerful force standing four, maybe five feet above the ground, the figure was dressed similarly to us in a Soul Reaper uniform that was bleached white, a matching cloak was around his shoulders and a hood covered his face. As far as I could tell he was over the six foot mark, it was hard to tell with that hood over his head. His shirt was open revealing a muscular torso and a hollow hole in his abdomen. His zanpaku-to sheath was a tint of blue, though the way his hands were positioned in front of the hilt I couldn't see the design, which reveals a lot about a persons attitude.

"What is this? D-Roy's been killed?" The arrancar spoke, his spiritual pressure making his cloak whip in the wind slightly. "Hmmm," I growled as he landed on the ground with us, Ichigo picking up Rukia as I took a step toward the new threat. "So which of you is the strongest?" His voice held a challenge, something that made my scar burn, something that only happened when I was thinking about Grimmjow.

"Rukia, Ichigo, go help the others." I spoke, unleashing some of my spiritual pressure to force the arrancars hold on my comrades off. The arrancar across from me chuckled, his laugh so much like a psychopaths. The tension between us rose as we looked at each other, and in a flash he suddenly appeared at my side and kicked me in the ribs. I was launched down the street, my feet skidding me to a halt fifty feet from the Espada, having figured that out since he was much stronger than that Yammy guy who was supposedly the tenth.

"You know," The arrancar spoke as we exchanged blows, blocking each other's shots from ever reaching our bodies. "I did think you were another arrancar for a second there kid,"

"You have no idea, boy," I whispered into his ear as punched him in the face, hearing a crack that was probably his nose, blood gushing onto my fist before he drew away, with words I hadn't heard in a long time.

"OWW! What da hell are you doing!" My mind flashed back to the first day Grimmjow and I had been training, I had punched him in the face because he swore, he has said those exact same words. The arrancar had stuck his hand out, blood covering his finger tips, and I heard him chuckle, "Yur one talented kid, YOU did that." My mind raced to the baseball game, where Grimmjow had caught my almost homerun and had a mark left on his hand because of it. I stopped my fighting, though only for a second and asked.

"May I ask you a question arrancar?" My voice was still harsh, it should have made him shiver in fear, but he just laughed.

"No I will not strip for you," the arrancar laughed, as once again my mind raced to when Naruto had asked Grimmjow to be his best man only to get that answer. I growled, my mind racing and my scar burning, my spiritual pressure building up in my body to levels I usually didn't show. The arrancar not even twenty feet from me sensed the change and did the same, getting ready for another attack.

I howled and the arrancar roared, not even a second later charging toward each other in a flash-step so fast even the other arrancars and soul reapers in the area would have had a hard time noticing us. Our fists hit each others in a loud bang, like a gunshot, no a bomb, our spiritual pressure exploding at once the colors a bright silver and a jet blue, and in the chaos that surrounded us our hoods fell, exposing my scar that glowed blue, matching the hair on the arrancar I faced, and when everything faded, and the cement underneath us and some of the buildings around us collapsed, everything became real, me, him, the situation around us.

"Revolution," The Espada spoke, his voice no longer harsh or psychopathic, now caring and shocked. One word escaped my lips as Eleni, and Naruto suddenly appeared, their gasps an understatement in what was happening. One word that made everything the arrancar had said make sense.

"Grimmjow,"

…

Clift hanger!

Hahahahaha!

Review!


	10. The Marking

Alright people, we finally reached double digits for The Grimmjow Revolution, *does pathetic little dance* so yeah…

Grimmjow has returned to the story, and the arrancars are once again fighting against the soul reapers in mortal combat, so here is where I left off…

… … … …

Chapter 10: The Marking

"Grimmjow," I spoke, not a question but rather a statement, our fists still touching the others, the two of us not having moved from the position we had ended in, to shocked to do anything let alone move. He looked the same as he did when he had left, his hair the same shade of blue, though it was spiked, hiding the crocodile teeth hollow mask in back of his right ear. His eyes still were like sapphires, though they had that dead and tortured look in them, something I had never seen in them. The marks around his eyes just slightly more pronounced in his features, though not by much. The hollow hole in his gut was another one of his illusions again, hiding what he truly was to the world. His eyes looked over me, as if seeing me through different eyes, the eyes of a soldier in Aizen's army, to him I was no longer the person he marked as a future mate, I, I was an enemy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice once again harsh as he dropped his hand to his side, a slight bruise along the knuckles where we hit each other. A trail of blood still dripping from his nose to his chin where it dropped on to his white clothes or bare chest, accompanied by the steady sound of a gentle plip and plop.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, a slight growl in my throat, I looked into his eyes, the same eyes that were once filled with joy and excitement, now filled with worry, hatred, pain and fear. The Espada growled right back at me, his eyes narrowing as I looked at him.

"I'm here to fight, to see who was the one that did all that damage to Ulquiorra, and see if I could beat him, well, in your case her." He growled, his canines showing through his open lips, like a snarling panther. "And I can beat you!" He shouted as he flash-stepped to me yet again, his fist ready to punch me. I easily caught his hand in my own, having moved so fast that he didn't even see me.

"Is that so?" I asked, not looking at him, though I knew his face was that of pure shock. "Grimmjow Arturo Jeagerjaques," I spoke silently and with a huge amount of power in my voice, "I may have taught you all you know," I looked up at him and grinned, a psychopathic one that rivaled his own, "but I didn't teach you everything I know." I pushed him back a good hundred feet, my left hand making small gestures as I raised it up to the sky, shouting my incantation. "Fire Style!" I shouted, as golden flames erupted in the palm of my hand, "PHOENIX WARRIOR JUTSU!" My spiritual pressure exploded from my body in a huge form of a golden phoenix, made of flames, it was probably as large as the nine tailed fox was, if not larger.

"What the hell," I heard Grimmjow whisper, shock imprinted on his face. The amount of spiritual pressure around my left hand stung, ripping parts of my flesh from my hand, wrist, and forearm in the process of keeping the jutsu together.

"Get ready JEAGERJAQUES!" I shouted, my voice much deeper during my castings than normal. I summoned as much force as I could in to my body, and swung my left hand down, making my jutsu be released from my hold, and attack Grimmjow full force. The arrancar was unable to dodge, taking the hit strait on, holding up his arms to try and block the hit, which resulted in blood being splattered over the ground he had been above, as well as the remains of the buildings around us.

The phoenix wrapped its wings around Grimmjow's back, tearing the shirt he wore to shreds, revealing the single number that lay on his back, just above and to the right of the fake hollow hole, a 6. My fears had been confirmed, he was marked as one of the top warriors, and he probably embraced it, using the number to his advantage in battle and in his life. His new life. I looked away as the jutsu tore at the skin on Grimmjow's back, leaving gaping wounds that would take forever to heal correctly, the wings burning his flesh and ripping at it at the same time, closing some of the wounds from the sheer heat before they could bleed. I heard him scream, something I didn't expect from him, though he didn't shout out in pain, well kind of, he shouted out a name.

"REV!" The sheer volume of the scream made the buildings around us quake, and the soul reapers who had gathered around watching our fight even cringed at the intensity and emotion that rang through the voice. In back of me I heard Naruto shuffle forward for a second, before Eleni held him back, the two obviously concerned about the two of us fighting like animals. "Water Style!" I heard Grimmjow shout, making me suddenly curious, "RAPTOR KING JUTSU!" Steam erupted around him, my phoenix jutsu disappearing as his raptor jutsu formed. Not a bird like I had anticipated, it looked like a crocodile, though it wasn't, it stood on two legs with short arms; the water that made it had a texture that looked like scales. The long tail ended with a whip like structure, which just happened to look painful if I would ever get hit by it.

I smiled, Grimmjow wasn't a crocodile; he was an early breed of Velociraptor. I smiled, crossing my arms, not really being careful with my left arm, which had sustained a lot of damage just creating that phoenix. I could tell the same was happening to him, his left shoulder, upper arm and elbow were bleeding greatly, the blood flowing into the water, tinting it red, rather than making it evaporate like the fire had done with my blood. His eyes held a hint of something I had never seen from him as he looked at me then and there. A glint that my own eyes had held since he left Konoha, the glint of a mad man, the glint of a murderer.

"Ya shoulda realized a long time ago Grimmjow, 'fore you had even left Konaha," I said, as he reared to strike, "Ya are, and will never be more powerful than me!" He took that moment to swing his arm down the Velociraptor charging me in a straight line, though as soon as it had its teeth wrapped around my shoulder I unleashed my spiritual pressure, turning the creature to vapor as it only managed to take of my cloak. Across from me Grimmjow eyed me in hatred, the Espada taking off the remains of his jacket and cloak before he charged me, our attacks once again colliding in a mass of snarls and howls. We crashed into an abandoned building, making it collapse around us, the remains of the once grand structure not hitting us as we continued to bruise and batter each other's bodies to the max it could go.

I landed a solid punt to Grimmjow's stomach, sending him skyward, briefly seeing him make one of his blood red ceros, something that had always occurred since he had battled alongside Naruto. I did the same motion as him, not having mastered cero, but knowing the just of it for a while, my hand making a claw like shape while I made an uncontrolled black cero, the color not something I had expected. We aimed at each other and fired, the two ceros colliding in the air between us, my scar glowed blue when the explosion happened, making the wind thrash in many different directions. Though when the air cleared there he stood, burn marks on his arms and torso from my jutsu, a broken nose, and a long bloody scratch from his left shoulder to his right hip, I myself then realizing the two of us made a move equivalent to Ichigo's 'Getsuga Tenshou'.

"NOW YA DONE IT REVOLUTION!" Grimmjow screamed into the air at me, his right hand reaching for his zanpaku-to Pantera. I was about to reach for Khikanni when I saw a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, the owner of the appendage being the Ex-Captain of the Ninth Squad, Kaname Tosen. He was dressed similarly to the other arrancars I had seen earlier, wearing nothing but white in color, he still wore glasses-like things that covered his blind eyes.

"Grimmjow," He said, a clear notion that he wasn't happy. "You are to return to Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama is not happy." The old Captain didn't exactly sound happy, not at all. It was then that he turned to me, "Revolution Sosuke," he nodded his head in respect, a clear notion that he still knew his place on the food chain, either that or he was told to be respectful toward me. "Your father wishes that you would come to our side, he misses you."

"Well then," I spoke, making some of the soul reapers look at me worriedly, though I immediately snapped back at the Ex-Captain, in the most rude way possible "Tell 'im to fuck off, 'e never did anything for me, why should I do anything for 'im?" I saw Ichigo smile, as well as some of the other people standing around me, Naruto and Eleni included, heck even Grimmjow smiled at that comment. Tosen's features darkened, obviously disliking how I talked about my father, his commander.

"I shall he gets that message, Miss Sosuke." The man almost growled, a portal opining behind him. He stepped through and Grimmjow behind him, when I got an idea.

"HEY GRIMMJOW!" I shouted, gaining not only his attention, but also every soul reapers in the area. He looked back at me slightly curious as I flash-stepped in front of him, and with an amount of speed that I had never realized that I could go, slashed my nails down his left eye. He screamed as I appeared back on the ground in a crouching position, looking up to see that he was holding his eye with both his hands for a second before looking down at me, with an identical scar to my own on his eye. Mine glowing blue and his silver, minus the red tint of blood, as we looked at each other, looks of pure hatred practically making sparks fly as the portal finally closed.

Around me some of the soul reapers cheered in a battle won, others looked at me in a look of suspicion. Ichigo, Naruto, Eleni and Urahara walked to my side, Eleni placing a hand on my right shoulder, and Naruto putting his hand on top of that, Ichigo giving me a look of pride and adoration, as if I was now a mentor to my cousin, and Urahara just nodding underneath that hat of his. "You marked him," Eleni said, not a question but rather a statement.

"Yeah," I said, still looking up at the place the two had disappeared from.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, obviously not knowing what the marking really meant.

"Because," I said, smiling as I remembered the small smile that played on Grimmjow's lips before he had followed his superior, right after I had marked him. "I still love 'im."

… … … …

Well that's the end of chapter 10, hope you people like it!

And remember to review, and let me know what you people are thinking!


	11. I know where my loyalties lay!

Hello Readers,

I would like to thank you for reading, especially those of you who have kept with me through the entire story so far, so here is chapter 11 of "The Grimmjow Revolution"…

… … … …

Chapter 11: I know where my loyalties lay!

Morning came with the sound of birds and leaves rustling in the breeze. I didn't care what was going on around me, the war, the recent battle, the only thing that mattered was my scar, and how much it bloody hurt. I was in the bathroom in Urahara's Shop, staring into the mirror mounted on the wall, looking at the black, burning, symbol, which was Grimmjow's one and only mark on me. I was in some shorts and a no sleeved top, like I always slept in, the shorts black with little fish patterns on them in gold, and a matching golden top that had a single large fish right over my breasts, yeah, not exactly the best birthday present from Naruto.

I closed my eyes, trying to push through the pain, though instead of the black darkness, or even the red of the light shining through my eyelids, I saw a white room, the walls a crisp and clean color, like the brightest star, though the bed underneath me was not, draped in red, the smell of blood hung in the air, the scent like a rusted metal. My hands tanned, meaning that I was looking through another person's eyes, meaning only one thing.

"_Grimmjow," The words caused whoever I was sharing a vision with looking to their right, eyes laying on the arrancar named Ulquiorra. Like I when I had first saw him, he didn't express any emotion in his voice or in his body language, and much like the other arrancars I had seen, his eyes were filled with nothing, not even a small spark of life. The arrancar walked around us, well Grimmjow, looking up and down, as if trying to decide as if we were worth killing, or saving. "I heard of your confrontation with the girl," the arrancar said, looking away, toward the opposite wall._

"_So what?" I felt my mouth move but it was not my mind controlling it, and the voice that escaped was Grimmjow's own, the voice was harsh, an obvious notion that he didn't like this guy._

"_You really are trash," Ulquiorra said, and in a flash I was standing up, my bruised and battered right hand wrapping around the arrancars neck, pushing him into the wall, a slight glint of surprise hitting the arrancars eyes, though it faded immediately. "This is why you were demoted Grimmjow," Ulquiorra still spoke calmly and coolly, pushing Grimmjow and I away, though I could tell Grimmjow was letting him. "Your brash actions made you what you are now, and that mark across your eye isn't helping the situation any." Ulquiorra said starting to stroll out of the room before turning back to look at his comrade. "Grimmjow,"_

"_What?" I snapped, Grimmjow whipping his head in Ulquiorra's direction, a clear indignation that he wasn't happy with what they were talking about._

"_Try not to make that scar of yours glow silver, Aizen-sama is pissed off at you enough, don't make him tempted to kill you because of that 'Rival' mark that Revolution gave you. Losing your arm was probably punishment enough." I was slightly shocked at what I heard, not really caring as Ulquiorra stepped out of the open door, closing it behind him. Grimmjow looked away from the door, throwing his fist into the wall, creating a slight dent. He looked to his right, just slightly so that I could see his reflection in a mirror. His body bruised and taped up to heal right, his left arm was missing, a white bandage sitting on his shoulder, some blood having seeped through, and on his left eye was the scar I had left, the normally black marking glowing silver, though as well as that so did his left eye._

I opened my eyes, when I heard a crack, looking down I had noticed that my hands had been gripping the granite sink hard enough to break it into little chips in the palm of my hand. Looking back up into the mirror I only saw myself, though the scar on my eye glowed blue slightly before fading back to black. I narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth slightly in a low growl, not really knowing how to take this situation. I pushed myself away from the sink, making the thing break in the process; I'd have to apologies for that later. I walked through my room, throwing on my new uniform while I did, and waking Khikanni at the same time.

"Rev what's up?" He asked me, obviously slightly alarmed at how I was reacting, though with the simple connection between us he immediately knew what I was doing and joined me in a single leap.

**~ About 20 Minutes Later ~**

"Isn't it obvious that Aizen is forcing some of the arrancars to stay in his army!" I shouted, standing in front of a screen that communicated with the whole of soul society, I was communicating with all the captains, one even standing beside me. "The vision that I had made it clear, Aizen tortures them!" I shouted again, trying to make it clear that I wasn't going to let this drop, being a half-breed and all I didn't want some of my brethren to be suffering, especially Grimmjow.

"Miss Sosuke," the head captain said, his eyes not really showing under the bushy eyebrows he had, "We understand your passion for the other arrancars' safety, but then they should take responsibility and defect,"

"They can't weren't you listening!" I growled, my canines growing in enough that even the captains seeing me through a screen would be able to see them. "With Aizen being the strongest in Hueco Mundo, he knows everything that goes on; if one leaves he'll KILL THEM!" In back of me I could tell that some of the other soul reapers that were listening in on the conversation were definitely worried about me suddenly exploding.

"Revolution!" I heard Komamura shout, him being wolf like he kinda got me being the outsider. "We know this is an emotional subject for you but what do you wish we do?" What he said calmed me down quite a bit, though when I looked down I could tell my eyes were beginning to slit, to look more like an animals.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, not looking up to see their reactions, but in the muffled huffs from them I knew that they didn't know what I was talking about. "Grimmjow once told me that arrancars lived in a 'dog-eat-dog' world, Aizen offered them a safe haven, away from it all, that is obvious. Though now that he has become a leader that is willing to risk millions of souls for what he wants, they don't know, they don't understand what to do. I believe if we offer them a better life than, than what Aizen is giving them, some may switch sides." I closed my eyes, thinking of Grimmjow.

"_I was a king Ulquiorra!" I shouted, my voice once again Grimmjow's, "I looked over the world of Hueco Mundo, and I protected the souls here!" My voice reached his ears, I could tell, mostly because his emerald eyes dropped, "I won't abandon them now just to get away from an ass of a leader!"_

"In fact I know it," I said looking up, knowing that my scar was glowing blue, and with it my left eye, allowing Grimmjow to see what I was talking about. "All we have to do is tell them this when they come again,"

"And when exactly will they come again?" I heard Byakuya ask, many of the captain's eyes lingering on my scar as I closed my eyes again.

"_When are we leaving for that town again?" Grimmjow asked, his thoughts racing, as Ulquiorra answered him._

"_Three weeks, five of us, Yammy, Luppi, you, a new arrancar and me."_

"_And you're gonna show Aizen and __**all the other arrancars what happened**__?" Grimmjow said stressing the last few words, as if knowing that I was listening._

"_Of course, it is Aizens orders that I do so, I cannot tamper the memory, cannot destroy it."_

"Three weeks, Ulquiorra will be with them," I said, looking up at the screen, into the eyes of the many captains there, "Aizen has required him to share any experience with the rest of the arrancar forces, he can't change the memory, he can't do anything to it on Aizens orders, if we say this to him, he'll unknowingly deliver the message to the other arrancars whether he wants to or not." I said, many of the captains suddenly getting where I was coming from, as looks of understanding crossed their almost emotionless faces.

The Captain General looked at me, not that I would have known, and he seemed to know that he was kinda in a corner, not really having anywhere to go with this argument rather than agree with me, besides I did give a good argument. Allowing the arrancars an escape was just what we needed to weaken Aizens forces, and with the hollows no longer needing to eat souls to survive they could become allies to soul society. "It is clear to me that you know what you are talking about, Sosuke." The old captain said, "though what if none come?" I looked up at him, not really knowing the answer to that.

I didn't want to think that Grimmjow wouldn't want to escape from Aizens grasp, though there always was that possibility, I knew that. I turned away from the screen slightly, though I was surprised to hear someone else answer for me. "It is clear that there is a chance that no arrancars will join us, but we should at least give it a chance to work," I looked in to the face of Grimmjow's uncle, Byakuya, his eyes meeting mine as some of the other captains nodded their heads in approval or disapproval.

"The arrancars are dangerous, and unpredictable, we won't be able to control them." Soifon said sternly, her voice as one of the two female captains making her a strong point.

"They always were, even as hollows," Jushiro Ukitake said in response, "but with Revolution they shouldn't be a problem to us."

"I wouldn't say that either Captain Ukitake," Mayuri Kurotsuchi added, "Revolution obviously has a soft spot for the hollows previous leader, this Jeagerjaks-"

"Jeagerjaques." I said at the same time as Byakuya, the two of our eyes meeting for a second before the conversation continued.

"Yes, well," the captain of the twelfth squad continued, "she obviously has a soft spot for him, and with him as the previous 'King' as records have stated, Miss Sosuke may let him get in the way of her judgment."

"You tryin' to say our top fighter's a distracted, fan-girl?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked, his voice a little skeptical.

"No, I am just making a statement," the captain said, though his voice held a bit of anger, though the other captains ignored it.

"Captains," Toshiro Hitsugaya said, calling attention to himself, "I saw Miss Sosuke fight the arrancar until his wounds were not only bleeding, but sealed shut by her spiritual pressure, and flames that made even her have scars as proof." at this he motioned to the healing scars on my arm. "She showed him no mercy, and it was very clear that they had a past history together."

"Really?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked, a look of pure stun on his face. "And here I had always thought she and I were soul mates!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, knowing the idiot was always after a girl to be with him. "I'm happy for ya kid!"

"What do you mean you're happy for her?" Soifon shouted, bringing my attention to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Retsu Unohana spoke, her voice gentle like it always was with me. "That mark across her eye is not only a 'rival' mark as we had thought," she smiled at me as the other captains took in this news, "This Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wishes her to be his mate."

**~ About 2 Hours Later ~**

This conversation had been going on for too fucking long. By now Toshiro had brought me and himself a chair to sit in, the past two hours having been spent on how I didn't tell the entire truth to the other soul reapers on how I had been marked. Soifon, Shunhei Hisagi, Mayuri, and Izuru Kira all saying that this will affect my fighting skills, while Yamamoto, Retsu, and Byakuya remained indifferent, and the rest saying that they thought that this would improve my fighting skills for the better.

"This is overall a BAD idea!" Soifon said again, which must have been the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes.

"Soifon!" I finally said, standing up, making the many conversations halt, as she looked right at me. In back of me Khikanni raised his head from where he had been laying for the past hour.

"That's CAPTAIN SOIFON." The lady said a clear indignation that she wasn't happy at the informality. I walked up to the screen, before placing an arm next to it and leaning in close enough that she and the other captains could see my slit eyes.

"You get this into that thick skull of yours," I growled, making her cringe slightly, "If our spots had been switched when you and Yoruichi had been fighting during the invasion, she would be dead right now." My voice was harsh, and she could tell that I was saying the truth, so she bowed her head and went silent. "Now to all the Captains and other soul reapers listening," I said backing away from the screen. "My mother stood on soul society's side, even in her death! I have vowed to stand by your sides, and if you think that Grimmjow will get in the way of that you have another thing coming!" In back of me I heard Renji huff his approval, Toshiro stand, as if supporting me, and the boys from the eleventh squad chuckle. "I may be a half breed, but I know where my loyalties lay!" I turn toward the exit, Khikanni following me closely as I heard one of the captains shout after me.

"We'll send you support for the next invasion." I stopped, knowing it was Yamamoto speaking.

"No, we need to make it look like we don't know what they are doing, we can manage." I said, not turning back.

"You'll kill the others by not letting us send help!" This time it was Soifon again, and at this I turned, so they could see how serious I was in my answer.

"I have faith in my team here in the human world, these soul reapers are enough to handle this, and defeat them without any casualties! And to prove that," I said, my uniform fluttering as I turned back around to leave. "They'll bring a corps back with 'em!" I walked out the building, the other soul reapers knowing better than to get in my way, before I flash-stepped away, toward the group of people more like me than anyone else in the area, besides Eleni and Naruto.

… 

"Hey Rev!" I heard Ichigo shout, from behind me. I turned to see him walking up to me; he was in his school outfit, though in his bag like always was his soul reaper badge. I didn't know why but I didn't like that thing, it was to freaking loud. "What're you doin' here?" He asked me as he stepped beside me, looking at me in the eyes, much like Grimmjow used to do.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, "aren't you supposed to be at school?" at this his cheeks flushed with some color, obviously embarrassed at how he was caught.

"Well, I, um," He started, though I interrupted him immediately.

"Don' bother lying, I already know why yur here." I said, gesturing to what I was standing in front of. The area around us was all warehouses, though this one in particular was what he and I were looking for. It wasn't very special in itself, tinted an ugly color just like the rest of them, and the way the sunlight hit it made it look even older. Though it wasn't the building itself that we were looking for, it was the people inside, and I knew that they knew that we were outside.

I took a step forward, making sure my spiritual pressure was well hidden, the soul reapers would think it would have been weird if Ichigo and I just fell off the face of the planet, being unable to detect our spiritual pressure one minute, and not the next. I tampered with Ichigo's as well, though I could tell he didn't notice, the idiot. Ichigo moved with me, though he also stayed in back of me, whether out of respect, fear, or just the follow the leader thing, I didn't know. We entered the warehouse with caution, though I immediately relaxed as I heard a familiar voice call from above me.

"Well if it isn't Aizens' little girl!" I guy said, dropping from an unseen platform. His name was Shinji Hirako, the leader of the Visoreds, the exact ones that Aizen had turned after my mother had left with me for Konoha. They were strong, that was a fact, many of them Captain class when they were turned. In truth besides the shorter hair, he didn't look any different; neither did any of the others that were above us, my eyes catching what they looked like even in the dark. "Whatcha doing here kid?" Shinji asked me as he looked back at Ichigo who was staring at us weirdly.

"Anger issues." Was all I needed to say, before he slung an arm over my shoulders, leading me over to the others that were jumping down, though only one caught my eye. "Hey Hiyori!" I shouted as I dodged one of her many kicks, making her hit Shinji instead, launching him back toward Ichigo.

"What took ya so long to visit?" She asked me, as she landed back on the ground with a soft thud. The others behind here laughing at how she was just above half my height, the female standing at four feet four inches significantly shorter than me.

"Sorry, I was busy, you know, living in Konoha," I said, smiling the entire time as she tried to kick me again, though failing as I blocked her attack. "So Ichigo you comin' in or what?" I shouted behind me, making Ichigo jump slightly. "You were here to train weren't you?"

… … … …

Well that's the end, I didn't mean to make it this long, sorry about that… Hopefully you guys like it!

Next chapter will be more interesting I promise!

Thanks again

Keltic Arrancar


	12. Ichigo's Hollow

Alright, here is chapter 12, about fucking time right! Well things are gonna be a bit chaotic in the future, so I will update as soon as is possible, and I made a schedule so that I'll release the new chapters every other week, give or take a few days depending on homework loads seeing that I am taking summer classes!

Chapter 12: Ichigo's Hollow

"You were here to train weren't you?" I asked Ichigo, whose eyes widened almost immediately, his face getting a 'how did you know that' look. I chuckled as I turned back to the Visoreds, many of them smiling at me, obviously remembering me from when I was just a little girl.

"H-how the hell-?" Ichigo started only to be cut off as Shinji led him into the warehouse. The other Visoreds in the room leading me to their basement, which was almost exactly, like Uraharas'. The large space was exactly what I needed to get my frustrations out, and exactly what Ichigo needed to learn how to control the hollow inside of him. Tossing my sword out in front of me Khikanni transformed back into his wolf form, his large paws hitting the ground in a soft thud, his mid-air transformation like nothing else in the universe.

"Alright," Shinji shouted, running in front of me and the others, Ichigo's arm still in his hand. "Let's get this started!" He shouted, only to be cut off a moment later when Khikanni tackled him, much like when he was still a puppy, taking after Hiyori in that sense, and pinned him to the ground. The wolf Zanpaku-to spirit having a paw on each of Shinji's shoulders, he didn't need to use his weight to keep the Visored under him. "Yeah, hi Khikanni,"

"'Bout damn time!" the wolf shouted, running over to me and allowing Shinji to get back onto his feet, "You never say hi to me! You always say hello to Rev, but never me!" the wolf was going on a rant, a rant that was long overdue, but still very irrelevant to what was going on, making me smile just slightly. "Just for that I should punch you,"

"You can't punch him Khi," Love said, his spiky hair making him look like a starfish, "You don't have hands." I laughed as Khikanni transformed into his human form, just to prove Love wrong, the wolf's human form slightly different that it was a few years ago, now standing the exact height that Grimmjow had been his jet black hair now had a single stripe of white in the front, though his eyes and basic body figure and clothing had not changed in the slightest. The main difference however was the fact that his body was covered in the same scars that I was, even thought I had never gone into my Resurrection form since before Grimmjow had left, the pain of that day coming back slightly as I remembered it.

"Guys this is getting us no where!" I shouted, my eyes narrowing slightly as I looked at Ichigo, sensing the hollow inside of him, it was powerful, and cruel, and it really wanted out. I stepped over to my cousin, looking at him in the eye as we got into each other's personal space. "You better let that hollow out of ya Ichigo," I growled, his scared eyes starting to allow the hollow out as the white turned black and the brown turned gold, "Cause ya won't survive if 'e don't come out."

That alone was the trigger; Ichigo pushed himself out of his body, his soul reaper uniform an odd ball out from everyone's casual wear and my mix of uniforms, his zanpaku-to Zangetsu one of the largest swords I had ever seen, the long wrappings circling it's wielder as he charged at me, my eyes narrowing as I caught his blade with my bare hand, his entire body revealing the shock that he had felt, some of the other Visords chuckling at the mistake that my cousin had made.

I chuckled, my laugh making Ichigo shudder and his eyes to transform further into their hollow forms. "You can do better than that, can't ya STRAWBERRY?" my voice was teasing and his eyes narrowed at the nickname I had given him, a growl ripping through his chest as I felt his sword cut through my skin, sending me back a few feet at a time, my shoes digging into the ground beneath them as I held my hand out for Khikanni to return to his original form and join me, which he did in less than a second, jumping into the air in a rush of fur and spiritual pressure as his long silver chain surrounded my body much like the wrappings of Zangetsu did to my cousin.

I heard the clash of our blades before I felt it, the sound of metal on metal more like a melody of a song than the scream of battle to me, and then I felt the impact, my muscles tensing to brace the sudden force pressing against me, Ichigo's hollow half obviously much stronger than he was, but then again, compared to normal souls hollows were stronger. I heard the creature laugh, the other Visords backing away as I spun on a dime, deflecting Ichigo's sword and creating a gash across his cheek in one single fluid movement.

"Ha! You think you're so good daughter of Aizen!" Ichigo shouted, but I had to admit, that didn't sound even close to my cousins voice, it was too high pitched, and the laugh sounded more like an echo than anything else that I had ever heard. I grinned slightly, not afraid of the hollow in front of me in the slightest, this would be a challenge I have been waiting for, a way to get my anger out about my father, the argument I had with the Captains earlier, about Grimmjow.

A growl escaped my lips as I thought of the half-blood, the ONLY other half-blood besides myself, ignoring the sudden hits and cuts that Ichigo gave me I shook them off as though nothing happened, before turning back to my attacker, my silver eyes hitting gold as he charged me, the Visords all calling out as Zangetsu was swung down, the hollow making to cut me clean in half.

But then I moved.

My right hand moved Khikanni a mere instant before the large weapon struck home, the clash of metal against metal deafening, the sudden wind created by our clashing spiritual pressure shredding part of my uniform as Ichigo seemed to just freeze in mid-air, his breathing hitching as I laughed, all the Visored's eyes widening at the way I seemed to just lose control, loosing myself in the battle as our Zanpaku-to's collided over and over again, until everything became a blur.

The cut at my shoulder,

The gash on Ichigo's cheek,

The bruise on my ribs,

Everything seemed to melt together in one big motion, the sounds only being the clash of blades, the slice of skin, and our two sickening laughs, laughs that would have made even my father's skin crawl in terror.

"Hahaha!" the hollow in front of me laughed, our fighting not even slowing down as his sword narrowly missed my left arm, "King and I never had this much fun!"

"Ichigo is king huh?" I chuckled, the hollow's eyes narrowing dangerously as I did so, "doesn't that make you the horse?" My statement just seemed to piss him off, a roar escaping him as he charged forward toward me, his left hand extended in a cero, but I was ready. My own hand was raised, my midnight black cero charging in the middle of my left palm as Ichigo's red charged on his left finger-tips, before we both fired at the same time. The cero's collided in the middle of the field, the blast of energy almost as great as the one the night before, but my power was greater than the hollow's, sending most of the damage his way and launching him back into the dirt almost a hundred yards away.

"BITCH!" was the only thing he shouted, making my eyes narrow at the insult, obviously directed at how I was part wolf-arrancar. I flash-stepped at him, my katana slicing open his back making black blood gush over my silver sword. My still bloodied right hand released my hold on the hilt of my Zanpaku-to, gripping the silver chain instead as I spun it in my hand in a large arc, steadily gaining momentum as I continued, the hollow only looking at me with widened eyes.

"Who ya callin' bitch ya bastard?" I growled, sending my sword straight at my cousin, who gracefully dodged it before he noticed me right next to him, my left hand already at his neck in a grip he couldn't get out of, his widened eyes enough to show that he knew he had lost this battle. I chuckled and snarled into my cousins ear before his hollow faded away, the single sentence enough to make him chuckle and agree to my terms before he returned into Ichigo's inner world. My words simple, and something both he, the Visored's and I would be looking forward to.

_"Same time tomorrow."_

…

Okay, I'm sooooo sorry I know it has been a long time and I will never forgive myself….. T.T nerrrrrrrrrr!

But, this story has not stopped, and will not until it is finished!


	13. Authors Note - Rewrite

My Dear Readers,

Because of a recent review from a guest, and my own lack there of ideas, i have decided to rewrite this fanfiction so that I can live up to the reviews that you have given me.

I want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me, inspiring me to do my best and become better since the very moment that i had started to first write this and all my other fanfictions. So I say thank you my readers, and I love you all.

Thanks and I love you guys!

~ Keltic (Kaitlyn) Shadow Star


End file.
